Dark Chronicles 7: Homecoming
by SweetNocturnalBliss
Summary: Disappearances, Human Sacrifice, The Winchesters, Dorian, A New Face, And The Demon. All in Ruddington. Hmmmmm what trouble could they possibly get into?
1. Chapter 1

AN: You wanted it, you got it. Please remember my stories are somewhat mixed in with the show but are also AU. So please read and enjoy. This could be the last installment.

Chapter 1

"No," Dean said adamantly. "No freaking way. The only reason I let Sam drive is because I have to sleep every once in a while."

"Come on, Dean," Dorian pleaded. "Please? I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

Dean glared over the seat at her.

Sam tried hard not to laugh. They had been having this argument for days. Dorian wanted to learn how to drive. She thought it would be something good for her to know, especially if they ever needed a quick get away. If Dean or Sam were indisposed, who would be able to drive.

"The worst that could happen," Dean growled. "Is that you could wreck my car."

Dorian batted her eyelashes. "I'm not going to wreck your car! Take me out into the middle of nowhere. There won't be anything for me to run into!"

"Forget about it," Dean told her. "I'm not teaching you how to drive."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, but Dean's phone started ringing. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out. "Text message." He flipped the phone open. "Coordinates."

"From your dad?" Dorian asked. They had received coordinates once of twice from John Winchester. It had been a while though.

Dean nodded and handed the phone to Sam. "Look it up."

Sam pulled out his laptop and went to work.

"Dean, come on, could you pretty please teach me to drive," She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Dorian," He said warningly.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"These coordinates can't be right," Sam said, interrupting their conversation.

"Why, where is it," Dean asked, glancing at him.

Sam looked at Dean and then set his gaze on Dorian. "It's Ruddington."

Dorian fell back against the seat. Ruddington. Her home town. Dorian's own personal hell.

Dean shook his head. "Are you sure you entered it right?"

"I entered it twice just to make sure," Sam told him. "The coordinates are for Ruddington."

"See if you can find anything that's been going on there," Dean said.

Sam jumped back into his computer. A few minutes later he said, "There is something going on there."

Dean waited for him to continue. When Sam didn't, Dean said, "Well, you plan on telling us what it is before we get there?"

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. In the last four months, four people have gone missing."

"That's a lot for a small town," Dean said. "Any leads?"

"Not any that are listed in the paper," He sighed. "Dad must think it's something supernatural or else he wouldn't have sent us the coordinates."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror. Dorian was staring out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was passive, but the tension was there in the rigidness of her jaw, and her hunched shoulders. "Dorian?"

She didn't answer. She didn't even blink. Dean pulled the car over and turned in his seat. "Dorian!"

"Huh," She said looking at him. "What's up?"

"Are you going to be okay with this?" Sam asked gently.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah it's fine. Let's go."

"Dorian, we need you with a straight head," Dean said bluntly. "If you can't handle this tell us now. We'll put you in a motel a town over till whatever dad wants us to hunt is done."

"I said I'm fine, Dean," She snapped. She took a deep breather. In a calmer tone she said, "I can handle this."

"You're sure," Sam asked. He knew how hard it was for Dean to go home, and he figured it was similar to how Dorian felt. They had both been through hell and neither enjoyed going back to the place their pain stemmed from.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Dean looked at Sam. His brother shrugged. "All right," He said. He started on the road again.

Truth was, Dorian didn't know if she was okay with this. She had never planned on going back there again. Ruddington was a town full of ignorant bigots that had murdered her mother, and tried to murder her. She wondered how they'd react when she walked back into town. She imagined the stares, and murderous gazes. She wondered if they'd come after her. This time she wasn't scared. If they came after her, she'd be ready this time.

"Sam, keep going over the articles," Dean told him. "See if you can find any connection between the four disappearances."

"Ruddington is about a days drive," Dean said while Sam started digging. "We'll crash at a motel tonight and get an early start in the morning."

Dean glanced in the mirror at Dorian again. She was back to staring out the window. He didn't think she was as okay about going back to her home town as she let on. Dorian was strong though. She'd been through a lot and came out on top. If Dorian said she could handle this, than he believed her.

"The full moon," Sam said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him. "All of the disappearances occurred during the night of the full moon."

"Someones performing rituals," Dorian said from the back seat. She leaned forward and looked at the laptop over Sam's shoulder. "Human sacrifice. What are the names of the victims?"

Sam glanced back through the articles. "Sandy McMillan, Dale Anderson, Amanda Shanks, and Micah O'Neill." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Did you any of them?"

Dorian fell back against her seat and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I knew all of them." She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "All four of them were part of the mob that killed my mother."

"How do you know that," Dean asked. "You were just a baby."

Dorian raised her eyebrows. "I told you, I had dreams about what happened to my mother. That's what sparked me interest into summoning her spirit, remember?"

"Dorian," Sam said suddenly. "How many people were in the mob that killed your mother?"

"Uh," She took a moment to think. "Total? Almost half the town. Roughly about thirty or so people."

"Can you name them all?"

"Well some of them are dead," She told him confused. "But most of them yeah."

"And you got all this information from a dream," Dean asked.

She shrugged. "I had it a lot."

"Yeah, but are you sure it was a dream," Sam asked.

Her brows knitted, becoming confused again she asked, "What else could it be?"

"Vision's," He told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not a precog. That's your gift."

"But vision's aren't always of the future. People have vision's of the past all the time."

"True," She complied. "But why wouldn't I have had any other ones?"

"Why do mine come at random times?" He turned in his seat so he could see her better. "It may be a suppressed ability."

"Dream, vision, who cares," Dean said. "We can figure it out later. Right now we need to concentrate on the hunt."

Dorian nodded. "Dean's right. This is something we can figure out later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean pulled up to a motel and they checked in.

"Well what if the connection is the fact that they were all in the group that killed Dorian's mom," Sam asked, walking into the room.

Dean fell onto the bed. "No way. We already sent Alexus's spirit back to the grave." He looked at Dorian. "No offense."

Dorian shut the door to their room. "None taken." She took a step forward and got yanked back. "Dammit." She opened the door and released her pant leg. "One day I'm going to stop being clumsy."

Dean laughed. "Don't hold your breath, sweetheart."

"Har har," She replied sarcastically. She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped on the bed next to Dean. "He's right, Sam. My mom's spirit is wherever it's supposed to be. There has to be another connection."

"What else is there," Sam asked. "Maybe someone called your mom's spirit back, or maybe someone's taking revenge on what happened to her."

Dorian laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. That entire town had it out for her."

"Well do you have any other family," He asked. "Anyone who'd want to take revenge out on the people who killed your mother."

She shook her head. "Not that I know of anyways. If my mom had any family I'm sure my dad isolated her...and me from them. Either way he never mentioned them."

Dean yawned. "All right, well we have a whole days drive to try and come up with theories. Right now I'm going to crash."

"I second that motion," Dorian said. She kicked her shoes off, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"You don't find this a little strange," Sam asked when he heard the shower start. "Dad giving us coordinates for Ruddington, people from the same group that killed Alexus go missing the same night as the full moon?"

"Everything about the supernatural is strange," Dean drawled. "If it was normal than we wouldn't be interested."

Sam sighed and a ran hand through his hair. "Maybe I'm over thinking this."

"You're a braniac. Of course you're over thinking it."

Sam smirked. "Yeah, well something just doesn't feel right about this."

"Stop worrying," Dean said, throwing a pillow at him. "It's just another hunt. We'll figure out what's going on in Ruddington, kill the evil thing, and leave. I don't want to keep Dorian there any longer than we have to."

"Agreed," He said.

Dorian came out of the shower a few minutes later dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She had a towel wrapped around her head. Dean jumped off the bed. "I'm up next." He grabbed his clothes and went in the bathroom.

Dorian sat on the bed and pulled the towel down. She used it to dry her hair, her gaze far away.

"You sure you're okay with this, Dorian," Sam asked, worriedly. Dorian had a tendancy to act brave when she was really scared as hell.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Sammy. Really. I'm not exactly looking forward to going back there, but I can handle it."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed both ends of the towel and started swinging it so that it twisted. "If you ask me that one more time, I swear I'm going snap you."

"Dorian," He said warningly.

She smirked mischeviously. "What? Come on, I have a halo on my head."

Sam snorted. "Yeah a halo that's held up by horns!"

Her jaw dropped and she struck out with the towel. Sam jumped but it wasn't in time. A loud snap could be heard as it hit the side of his calf.

He seethed in pain and grinned. He picked the pillow up that Dean had thrown at him. "Oh it's on now."

**TBC...Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here you go guys, please enjoy.

Welcome To Ruddington

Dorian snorted at the sign. She was about as welcome there as a demon was in heaven. It was almost dark, which was probably a good thing. She knew that right now people would be retiring to their homes or at the diner. A few people would be at the bar, but Dorian wasn't planning on going their so it wasn't a big deal. She didn't want the shock of the town tonight.

By tomorrow it would be all over that she was back and people would be gaping at her, shying away from her. They were either afraid of her, or wanted her dead. Neither of which she was ready to deal with tonight. First things, first, find out what's been going on. Then deal with the narrow minded townspeople.

They pulled up to the motel. The same motel Dorian had found refuge and then been dragged out of to be burned at the proverbial stake. Her heart pounded a little harder when they got out of the car. It was for real now. She was back in the one place she had sworn never to return to. She had to though. As much as she hated this town and the people in it, she couldn't let whatever was happening to them continue. Than she would be no better than the town.

Dorian waited out side while Dean and Sam checked them in. She stayed in the shadows, hoping no one would notice her tonight. Of course they probably remembered what Dean and Sam looked like, but they didn't know she was still with them.

When they got in the room Sam sat down on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dorian sat next to him. "You okay?"

He nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah, just a headache."

A soft whisper flitted through the air. _"Dorian."_

She jumped.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

She looked around the room. There was no one here but Dean and Sam. She just imagined it. She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just got a chill."

Dean didn't quite believe her, but he let it go. He didn't blame her for being jumpy here. "All right, here's the plan. The full moon isn't for another two nights. Tomorrow morning we'll go and talk to the victims families..."

"Not going to be so easy," Dorian cut him off. "These people know you just as much as they know me. They're not going to talk to you willingly."

"They will if they want us to find out what happened to their missing loved ones," Dean said confidently. "Besides we can persuasive."

Dorian grinned. "Yeah yeah cocky boy."

Dean smirked back at her. "Not cocky, just convinced."

"Hey you guys," Sam interrupted. "I need to eat something or this headache is going to turn into a full blow migraine."

"I'll get us something from across the street at the diner," Dean said.

"I'll go with you," Dorian said.

"You sure?" Dean asked, pulling on his jacket.

No, she wasn't sure. She wanted a night of peace before chaos ensued, but... "It's not a good idea for us to walk around alone. Not in this town anyways. Sam's in no condition to go, so yeah I guess I'm sure."

Dean nodded. "All right, let's go."

They walked out into the chilly night air. The few people that were on the street stopped in their tracks when they saw Dorian. Whispers were exchanged.

Dorian ignored it.

They walked in the diner and suddenly everything became quiet. Not even the clatter of plates could be heard. Everyone was staring at them.

Dorian started to shrink back, but Dean put a hand on the small of her back giving her the strength she needed. She squared her shoulders and walked over to the counter. Any attempt to look brave was shattered when she banged her knee into a stool.

She shook it off. "Hey Gina." She said to the girl standing behind the counter. "We're going to need an order to go."

"Uh...sure," She said uneasily. "What can I get you?"

Dorian started telling the girl when an older man came out of the back.

"What is all the fuss going on here...or I guess I should say lack of?"

Dorian smiled at the voice. She looked up.

"Dorian?" He said a smile spreading across his face. "My god is it really you?"

"Hey Jimmy," She said turning to greet him.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her. "God girl I haven't seen you in almost two years. How have you been?"

Dorian beamed up at him. He had a few more wrinkles since the last time she'd seen him. A few more gray hairs, but he was still the kindest man in town. "I've been good."

"Got a few more scars I see," He said tracing the scar on her cheek.

Dorian shrugged. "Comes with the territory." She gestured towards Dean. "Jimmy this is Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, I remember you," He said shaking his hand. "You're the one who saved Dorian. Good man."

"Thanks," Dean said, not entirely sure what was transpiring. The entire diner was staring at them as though they were aliens. Jimmy was speaking out, not having any qualms about it.

"What are you doing in town?" He asked. "I thought once you were gone, you'd never come back."

Dorian shrugged. "Well I got a few things to take care of."

Jimmy looked concerned, but nodded. "I bet you do, little girl."

"Don't worry," She told him. "When I'm through I'm gone again."

"Order's up," Gina said, bringing them a bag.

As fast as that was Dean knew the people wanted them out as fast as possible.

Dean started reaching into his pocket for some money.

"Now you put that away," Jimmy said. "It's on the house." He looked at Gina. "Grab a few slices of the pumpkin pie for them too."

"Jimmy you don't have to..." Dorian began.

He cut her off. "Now don't you go sassin me girl. I say it's on the house. Besides when have you ever come to my diner and not had a slice a pie?"

"Well never, but..."

"But nothing, we ain't about to start that now," He said. Ginger added a few more boxes to their bags. Jimmy pulled Dorian into another hug. "Now you be sure and come and see me again before you leave."

"I will Jimmy."

Dean took the back and shook Jimmy's hand again. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, son."

They walked out, all eyes still on them.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked her.

"Hmm, oh that was Jimmy. The only kind person left in this town."

"That I gathered."

Dorian shrugged again. "The diner used to be my refuge after my father would beat the pulp out of me. Jimmy would even hide me in the back room so my dad couldn't find me. He was the only one who didn't turn a blind eye to what my dad was doing to me."

"Sounds like a good man."

She smiled. "He is. He'd always give me a slice of pie to cheer me up." She laughed. "It started when I was little, but it just kept going. I'm surprised I don't weigh three hundred pounds."

"_Dorian."_

She stopped in the middle of the road. She'd heard it again. The voice wasn't familiar, but sure enough someone had called her name.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I thought I heard someone calling me."

Dean snorted. "Probably just whispers."

She nodded uncertainly. "Yeah, probably."

They walked back into the motel and started eating.

"How's your head, Sam," Dorian asked when they were done.

He shrugged. "Still hurts like hell."

"I'll grab you some aspirin," She said getting up and going to the bags.

Sam nodded. Big mistake. Suddenly his head felt like it was going to split in two. He cried out and fell to the ground.

"Sam," Dean and Dorian chorused worriedly.

They ran to his side.

"Sam, what is it," Dean asked.

"I don't know," He cried, gripping his head. He cried out again.

Flashes appeared in front of him. Yellow eyes, a blurry face of a man that was familiar. He could hear screams. Then they were gone and so was the pain.

"Sam," Dean yelled. He was holding Sam up by his shoulders. Blood dripped from Sam's nose.

"I'm okay," He said weakly. "I'm okay."

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"Vision's," Sam said.

"Of what," Dorian asked.

She applied a cold washcloth to his face, cleaning up the blood. Sam hadn't even seen her get it.

"I don't know."

Dean sighed. His brother and Dorian were just getting weirder by the minute. "All right, let's get you off the floor."

Dean and Dorian helped Sam up. He stumbled, but quickly caught his footing. He pulled away from them. "I'm all right."

"Sam, are you sure?" Dorian asked worriedly.

He nodded. "I'm just going to go get cleaned up."

Dorian looked at Dean. "Is he really all right?"

He nodded. "If Sam says he's all right, than he's all right."

Dorian hugged herself. She didn't like this, any of this one bit.

Someone knocked on the door.

Dean grabbed hold of his gun and stuck it in the waist band of his pants. He signaled Dorian to get out of the way and she did, going against the side wall, out of the line of fire.

Dean opened the door, ready to pull his gun, but instead his heart stopped for just a moment. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really him? After so long had they found him?

His eyes widened. "Dad?"

TBC...I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: YAY The holidays are over! I have time to do things again, including updating. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. I'll be updating a lot more often now.

Chapter 3

John Winchester stood in the doorway looking raggedy in an old pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and matching jacket.. He looked tired with his disheveled hair and unshaven face. He put a wry smile on his lips. "Hey Dean."

"Dad," Dean said again. He couldn't believe his father was standing in front of him. He reached out and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too son," John said. He pulled back and clapped Dean on the shoulder. "How've you been?"

Dean nodded. "Good, I've been good." He stepped aside and let his father in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"And Sammy?"

"I'm fine," Sam answered for himself coming out of the bathroom.

John smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Hey Sammy."

"Don't hey Sammy me," He said his voice tight with anger. He stalked over so he was right in his father's face. "Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you for months now!"

"I know, Sam and I'm sorry. There were things I had to do."

"Such as?"

"Sam," Dean said warningly.

"Things, dealing with the demon that killed your mom," John told him.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw. "Is that all that's important to you? I want to kill this thing as much as you do, dad! It killed Jessica, but I haven't bailed out on my family and not been in contact for months!"

"That's enough," Dean barked.

"No, you did that before," John said, anger building in his voice. "When you decided to go off to college."

Sam laughed sardonically. "God forbid I should want to get an education!"

"Getting an education isn't what this is about and you know it, Sam!" John took a step towards him. "It was about turning your back on your family when we needed you!"

"Needed me? The only reason you needed me..." A hand on his arm stopped him. He looked over to see Dorian standing there.

Suddenly all eyes were on her as though she had just walked in the room. Emotions had been too high for them to notice her. If she had been anywhere else she probably would have felt uncomfortable, but Dean and Sam were her family. She needed to intervene.

"Sam, stop," She said gently. "I know you're angry, but he's your dad. You haven't seen him in a long time. Stop fighting with him long enough to say hi, how are you?"

"Um," John said. "Who are you?"

Dorian turned and smiled at him. "Dorian Adams. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

John raised an eyebrow. "Dean?"

"We picked up Dorian a few years ago," Dean explained. "She's a witch, and her home town decided that a vengeful spirit was her fault and tried to burn her in her own house."

John looked back at her. "A witch huh?" She nodded. "Must have been a small town to be so superstitious."

"It was," Dorian told him. "In fact it was this one."

"Ruddington?"

"Yup, and let's just say that I don't think the towns folk are too happy to have me back for this hunt," She told him. She walked over and plopped on the bed.

John shook his head. One problem at a time. "Dean, we need to talk about the hunt."

"So let's talk," Dean said.

"Alone, son," John said knowingly.

Dorian smiled. "I get the hint. You three need to catch up anyways." She jumped off the bed, tripping over her own feet and falling forward. Sam caught her by the arm keeping her from eating the carpet.

"Dorian you can't go out there by yourself," Sam said. "If the Sheriff or someone sees you they might try and grab you."

"Don't worry about me, Sammy," She said. "I'm just going back over to the diner. Jimmy'll keep me hidden in the back room if there's any trouble. He won't let anything happen to me."

"Dorian," Dean began to argue.

"Stop worrying," She said. She wiggled her fingers. "Remember, magick hands. I can handle myself a lot better now. I'll be fine." She looked back at Sam. "Try and be civil all right?"

He nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour." She walked out leaving the three men alone.

"You two joined forces with a witch?" John asked almost outraged. "Didn't I teach you two to only count on me and each other?"

"Well we haven't been able to count on you in the almost the last two years dad," Sam snapped.

"So what you dragged this girl out of a burning house and thought it would be a good idea for her to tag along," John yelled.

"There's a lot more to it than that," Dean said coming to Dorian's defense. "Her skills have helped us out extremely. She's damn good at what she does."

John shook his head. "You know what, we don't have time for this. We'll talk about the girl later."

"Her name is Dorian," Sam told him.

"Fine, we'll talk about Dorian later. Right now we need to talk about the hunt."

"What about it," Dean asked.

John walked over and sat on the bed. "These disappearances have something to do with the demon that killed your mother."

"What," Sam asked, walking over to him. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I've been tracking this thing for the last two years," John told them. "I was always one step behind it, but it's here. I know it is." He rubbed his face tiredly. "These disappearances have to do with some sort of..."

"Ritual sacrifice," Dean finished. "We gathered that."

John smiled proudly. "You figured it out, that's good."

"Actually Dorian did," Sam informed him. "I put together that all the disappearances were during the full moon. Dorian told us that it was probably for human sacrifice."

John raised an eyebrow. "And how does she know about that?"

"Because Missouri taught her," Dean told him. "We left her there for a while to hone her powers after she got attacked by an incubus. She got pretty roughed up."

"That's exactly why she shouldn't be apart of this," John told them. "It's dangerous."

"And she can handle it," Sam snapped. "Why are you trying to trash her? If she couldn't have handled it that incubus would have killed her, but she broke out of it's hold and held it off until we got there."

"I'm not trying to trash her, Sam," He said, standing up. "This is a dangerous life. She could get herself, or worse one of you two killed."

"She can handle herself," Dean told his father. He was getting sick of the Dorian bashing. "I thought you said we needed to talk about the hunt."

John nodded. "You're right. Back to the matter at hand." He sat back down. "The full moon is in two nights. I've done some digging. There's a few rituals that take human sacrifice over time. Two that need exactly five over the course of five months on the full moon." He sighed. "One is to bring back someone who died, which the demon has no use for. The second is to gain power from evil."

"But the demon is already strong," Sam said. "He doesn't need anymore power."

"No," John said. "He may want it, but that's unlikely. He's the most powerful we've come across. I'm willing to bet that he's one of the strongest."

"Which means that a person is working with the demon," Dean said. "Trying to gain power of their own."

John nodded.

Dean snorted. "And this town thought Dorian was the evil one."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dorian knelt in front of her mother's grave. She left the motel and started for the diner, but then she had a sudden urge to visit the cemetery. Like something was calling to her. She needed to see her mother. It had been over two years since she'd been here. Her father had always forbid her from going to her mother's grave. Like most things, she hadn't listened to him. She would sneak out when he wasn't paying attention, going to her mothers grave mostly at night when her father was asleep.

She laughed. "Two years later and I'm still sneaking mom. For different reason's true. I couldn't go back to the diner and possibly get Jimmy into trouble." She sighed and pulled some weeds out of the grave. "One day I'm going to get you a new headstone. Something that has more than just your name and dates." She sat on the ground and began playing with the grass. "Dean and Sam, they saved me mom. They've done real good by me, especially with all the crap I've given them. For some reason, I think you sent them to me."

"It wouldn't surprise me," A voice said behind her.

Dorian jumped up and whirled around. A man stood behind her. He had short, shaggy black hair streaked with gray and blue eyes. Her heart jumped in her throat as she found herself staring at a scary familiar face. She found herself staring at her father. There was no way in hell. He was dead. She had seen him die.

"I can't believe it's really you," He said breathlessly. "It's been twenty years since the last time I saw you. You look so much like your mother."

Dorian took a wary step back. Sounded like her father tone wise, but didn't sound like him personality wise. "Who are you?"

He smiled sadly. "I should have known Rick wouldn't have said anything. I'm Rodney Adams. His twin. Dorian, I'm your uncle."

"My uncle?" She whispered. "Twin?"

Rodney nodded. "Sadly yes. Your father didn't always live in Ruddington. You're mother either."

"Why haven't you ever come around before," Dorian asked curiously. She had an uncle she'd never even heard of. A man her father had never mentioned and that she was almost petrified to look at.

"You're father didn't want me to," Rodney said simply. "I came to Alexus's funeral and then not again until I heard that Rick had died. I was worried when no one seemed to know what happened to you."

"You didn't look very hard," Dorian snapped. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was wary of this guy. Suddenly she had an uncle who was her father's twin. That was a bit coincidental. "Didn't put out a missing person's report or anything." She hadn't even known he existed. No phone calls, no pictures of him in the house. Her father had never even mentioned him.

"I was wary about doing it," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "The stories surrounding Rick's death were strange. Some believed you were responsible."

Dorian sucked in a breath. "Yeah I got blamed for a lot in this town. I've got the scars to prove it. Did they tell you that they tried to kill me? That they tied me to the stairwell in my old house and tried to burn it down with me inside?"

His eyes widened.

She laughed bitterly. "I'll take that as a no. I didn't kill my father, or anyone else in this town." Not on purpose anyway. She had just wanted to speak with her mother, find out the truth. "The town has blood on their hands. Did dear old dad, tell you that they killed mom? That they did the same thing to her as they did to me, only they succeeded? I bet they didn't tell you that either. I was 3 years old! I was just a baby and they murdered her. They have no right..."

"Dorian, calm down," Rodney said. "I believe you. Let's just go back to my place. We'll talk, catch up."

Dorian was so not ready for that. She shook her head. "No, I've got to get back to my friends. They'll worry."

"Dorian..."

"I've got to go." She took off and ran from the graveyard.

When she made it back into town her heart was racing, her mind was pounding. What the hell had just happened? She had met a man in her family verbally attacked him and ran. She hadn't meant to do that. This homecoming was becoming more complicated by the second.

&&&&

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh I'm so glad the boys are on the air! I was going through Winchester Withdrawals!! Well okay not really, I was watching season 1 on dvd and season 2 so far on Tivo lol, but I craved a new fix! LOL So in celebration of the boys being back in town, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Chapter 4_

"Dean," Jimmy said, a bright smile on his face. "Back again so soon? What can I get for you?"

"I just came in to get Dorian," Dean said. He looked around the small diner. Several of the townspeople were glancing his way, but none of them were the girl he was looking for. "She in the back?"

Jimmy's smile fell into a frown. "Dorian's not here, son. She hasn't been since the two of you came in earlier."

Dean's stomach flip flopped. "Are you sure? She said she was coming over here about an hour and half ago."

He shook his head. "She hasn't been here."

"Thanks Jimmy," Dean turned for the door. He knew he shouldn't have let her out of the motel room alone. Anyone could have her. Cochran could have her. They needed to find her and fast.

"Is she all right," He called after him.

"I hope so," Dean told him. He walked out and quickly ran across the street to the motel. He busted in the door.

"What is it," Sam asked standing up. The way Dean came barreling in the door he knew something was wrong.

Dean looked over at him. "Dorian's missing."

"What do you mean she's missing," Sam asked. "She's supposed to be at the diner."

"But she's not," Dean told him. "Jimmy said she never showed up."

"You think it was the demon," John asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, not the one we're chasing anyways. My bet's on the human monster type."

Dean nodded. His mind wandered back to Cochran. Of course he was just one of so many suspects. Most of the town was on the list. "Let's find her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Give me another one, Ben," Dorian said to the bartender. She had planned on going back to the motel room, but she needed a drink or two or three before she went back. She was trying to wrap the fact that she had an uncle around her mind. An uncle she never knew about. She wondered if there was anymore family that her father never said anything about.

Ben placed another shot in front of Dorian and she quickly knocked it back. "Another."

"Dorian," Ben said warningly. "You've had enough. Why don't you get on out of here before there's trouble."

She glared up at him. Ben had never done anything to her, but he'd never done anything to help her either. Even now he was just worried about what trouble could come to his precious bar. "I said another."

She was already pretty damn drunk. A few more shots and she was going to be completely trashed. Good, that's exactly what she wanted. Trashed meant she could forget, that she didn't have to think. Trashed meant she'd be in oblivion, at least for the night.

She kept her glare on Ben, until finally he sighed and poured her another shot of tequila. She held off on drinking right away, letting the previous shot settle in her belly. She hadn't been in the bar much before she left town. Only on the occasion she would come and find her father so drunk he couldn't even walk, let alone drive.

Large deer eyes stared at her from behind Ben. The same deer head that had been mounted on the wall for years. The whole place looked the same, with it's wooden walls and neon lights. Tapping her foot to the Hank Williams song blaring out of the juke box, Dorian swiveled in her stool.

The bar was pretty empty tonight. Just a few towns folk playing pool. Eyeing her every now and then. She wondered if any of them would try and take a pool stick to the back of her head. She didn't doubt it.

"Well, well, well," A voice said. "It's true then. Dorian Adams is back in town."

Dorian sighed at the unwelcomed voice. She had known the voice since she was a kid. She hated it then and she hated it now. "Go away, Lonnie." She downed the shot. It hit her, fuzzing her up, sending her a little bit farther to that state she wanted to be in.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend," He asked pulling up a stool next to her.

Dorian swiveled around to face him. Lonnie sat there with greasy dark hair falling into his dark eyes. He had a sly smile on his face. His overweight and under brained friends Allen and Tom were standing behind him, arms crossed over their chests as though they were his body gaurds. "You are anything but a friend. You live to torment me." She smiled. "Gee I can't imagine what you've been doing for the last two years. Did you finally learn to read?"

Lonnie's smirk faltered, replaced by a scowl. "You got brave in your old age." He brought a hand up and traced her scar. "That's a new one."

"Get your hands off me, Lonnie," She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know or what," Dorian said, calmly. "It would be best for you and your friends just to turn around and walk away."

He laughed and grabbed hold of her wrist jerking her so that they were nose to nose. "You trying to threaten me little girl?"

She smiled up at him. "Me?" Before Lonnie could blink Dorian head butted him. He let go of her hand. She grabbed him and pulled her knee up, slamming it into his head. He cried out and she pushed him off the stool onto the floor. She downed her shot. "Hmm, I guess I was. Go away now, Lonnie. Before you and your boys get hurt."

Dorian heard movement behind her and looked over her shoulder. The other patrons of the bar were standing now, some of them holding the pool cue's like weapons. She sighed, knowing it was only going to take a matter of time. "I wouldn't."

They didn't move back, nor did they move forward. They stood their, uncertain. That was fine by Dorian. She didn't want to hurt anyone, well other than Lonnie, but she would if she had to.

"You little bitch," Lonnie said pulling himself up from the ground. He held onto his bleeding nose. He looked at his friends. "Get her."

They advanced on her and Dorian jumped off the bar stool. She was ready for a fight. She formed two energy balls, one in each hand. Tom and Allen stopped.

"I don't think you boys want to do that," John Winchester said, walking into the bar, Dean and Sam behind him. Dean pushed past everyone and went to Dorian.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the other three.

"No one wants any trouble, right," John continued stepping between them.

"That little bitch broke my nose," Lonnie snapped.

"Trust me it looks better now," Dorian sassed.

Lonnie took a step forward.

"Easy now boy," John said, stepping in front of him. "The kind of trouble your about to throw yourself into is more than you can handle."

Dorian smirked. "Let him step into it. Pay back's a bitch."

"Dorian," Sam said warningly.

Lonnie looked at his boys and nodded towards the door. "This ain't over, Dorian." Even as he said it he was backing out.

"Go to hell, Lonnie," She snapped.

He scowled and walked out the door.

Dorian let the energy balls fizzle out. The adrenaline had knocked back some of the drunkenness, but she was still buzzing pretty hard.

She smiled at the three men. "Well that was fun."

Dean grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go."

"What's wrong with you," She asked, her words slurring a bit.

Dean shoved open the door of the bar, practically dragging Dorian through and looked over at her. "You're drunk."

She smiled up at him. "Not as much as I was before."

Dean came to an abrupt stop jerking Dorian back. It wasn't hard, but she fell back into him. "You think this is funny? That it's a joke?"

Dorian jerked away from him, stumbling back. "I know damn well that none of this is a joke!"

"You told us you were going to the diner," Dean snapped. "That you'd be back in an hour. When you didn't show, we went over and Jimmy said you hadn't been there since we got the food! Instead we find you at a bar getting drunk!"

"Dean calm down," Sam said, noticing the stares they were getting from the few people on the street. They didn't need to draw any more attention to them than they already had.

"No," Dean yelled. "We've got a job to do and she decides it'd be more fun to go out and get drunk!"

"Go to hell Dean Winchester," Dorian snapped. "I haven't been at the bar all night, just for the last half an hour."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Really, then where the hell have you been for most of the last two hours?"

"What do you care," She shouted back. "You didn't care when you left me! Why the hell should you care now?"

Dean almost took a step back from the shock of that statement. He'd thought they'd gotten past this. "Oh come on! You're still on this kick! We left you with Missouri for your own good and you know it!"

"No, you left me with Missouri for your own good! I wasn't good enough so instead of helping me you dumped me on someone else's door step! You tossed me the first chance you got and the only reason you brought me back with you was because of what happened with the demon!"

"Dorian, that's not true," Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She threw his hand off and laughed bitterly. "You've got to be joking. It was your friggin' idea in the first place. You don't care about me either. All you care about is finding the demon and getting revenge for your precious Jessica."

Sam sucked in his breath. His features went tight. Pain and anger flooded through him instantaneously.

"All right, that's enough," John said, coming over and grabbing Dorian by the arm.

"Let go of me," She yelled, trying to pull away from him. Either he was too strong, or she was too drunk but she couldn't get away.

John swung Dorian around and bent over so they were face to face. "Knock it off." He pointed a finger in her face. "You're drunk and trust me you need to stop talking before you dig yourself into a deeper hole."

Dorian glared at him. "Oh and who the hell are you? You disappeared on your sons how long ago? Not a letter, not a call. You wouldn't even answer when they called you for help!" She smiled snidely. "Oh wait, now I know why they disappeared on me."

"Okay, that's it," Dean said, coming over and grabbing Dorian. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and started walking over to the motel.

"Let go of me!" Dorian said, beating on his back. Dean's shoulder pressed into her stomach and nausea boiled up. "Dean put me down or I'm going to puke all over you!"

That was enough for Dean. He quickly put her on the ground. Dorian fell to her knees and began retching the contents of her stomach.

Dean growled. He walked over and pulled her hair back. When she finished vomiting he lifted her into his arms and walked back to the motel. She was out before he even got to the door. He placed her in bed, removing her shoes and tucking her in.

"This is the girl you put your trust in," John asked leaning against the door frame. "A drunk."

"She's not usually like this," Dean snapped.

Sam sat at the small table. "Something must have happened. I've never seen Dorian drunk, ever."

"Not to mention this intentionally cruel," Dean added. "It's like she's possessed all over again."

"She was possessed?" John asked.

"Long story," Dean paced the motel room, glancing over at the pale girl in the bed. Something didn't feel right about this anymore. He shrugged it off, figuring it was just the fact that they brought her back here. Bad memories. That's all it was. Dorian wasn't supposed to come back here, anymore than Dean was supposed to go back to Lawrence.

He stopped pacing and looked at his brother. "Sam, tomorrow you're taking Dorian out of town. It was a bad idea to bring her back here."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "She's not going to like that."

"I really don't give a damn what she likes at the moment," Dean yelled. "Look at her! When have you ever known Dorian to be this spiteful? Bringing her here was a bad idea. You take her to the next town over, stay in a motel. Dad and I will finish this hunt and then come and get you."

Sam shook his head. "No way. If the demon's here I'm staying. One thing Dorian said was right. I want revenge for Jessica. She didn't deserve to die that way!"

"No, she didn't," John said. "And neither did your mother, but Dorian is only going to hinder our hunt. We need to figure out what to do with her."

"What do you mean what to do with her," Sam snapped. "We're not going to just dump her somewhere so we can fight the demon. It's not the town. Something happened. Something that drove her to drink."

"You don't think that being here is enough for that," Dean asked. "Come on man every bad memory in her life is from here. Her mom was murdered here, her father beat the hell out of her here, she was an outcast here and she was almost killed here! Who wouldn't be driven to drink from that?"

"No, she was doing okay," Sam said, shaking his head. "She was all right until tonight. She wasn't great, but she was dealing."

John growled. "We don't have time for this. Whatever the girls problem is, we'll deal with it later. We need to deal with the demon now."

"Damn it can't you think of anything else," Dean said. "Dorian is family, dad. Maybe not to you, but to me and Sam she is!"

"Dean you're letting this girl get in the way of doing your job," John said walking over to him. "We've been trying to get this demon for years now and you're willing to let one girl screw it all up!"

"She's not screwing anything up!"

"Okay you know what," Sam said aggravated by the whole situation. "Right now we're all a little on edge. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Yeah," Dean said, still glaring at his father. "That sounds like a good idea."

John took a deep breath and calmed himself. "We have to get an early start to talk to the families anyways. Which one of you want to bunk with me?"

"We're fine," Dean told him. "I share a bed with Dorian."

John raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that," Dean said sternly.

"Now I know why she clouds your judgment so much," He said with a smirk.

"For your information she's still a virgin," He snapped. "It's a comfort thing for her!"

John shrugged. "Whatever you say." He grabbed his back off the floor. "Goodnight boys."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Here's more for ya. Enjoy.

"Oh, my head," Dorian said, sitting up in bed. Her skull felt like it was being pushed apart in all different directions. She craved water for her dry mouth, but the nausea pushed the idea away.

Sam finished highlighting the passage in the demonology book he was studying and glanced over at her.. "That's usually what happens when you have a hangover."

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and dropped her head into her hands. "Stop yelling would ya?"

Sam smiled to himself. He hadn't been yelling, but to Dorian he probably sounded like he was talking through a boom speaker.

"How'd I get back here," Dorian asked. Her voice was muffled from her hands.

Capping his highlighter Sam put the book down and went over to her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhhh," She dropped her hands. "Lonnie and his buddies came to the bar trying to make trouble."

He sat on the bed across from her. "Nothing after that?"

She started to shake her head, but after her brain bounced off the wall of her skull she thought better of it. "No."

"You put on a pretty good scene," Sam said, leaning back. He intended for Dorian to know everything that had happened. Although it seemed she was suffering enough.

Dorian moaned. "Oh no. What happened?"

Sam leaned over and pulled a bottle of pedia light out of a bag. "Here drink this."

She looked at it and wrinkled her nose. "Uh isn't that for little kids who have diarrhea?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but trust me it's a great hangover cure."

Reluctantly Dorian took the bottle and started sipping on it. "Where's Dean and your dad?"

"They left a few hours ago to question the victim's family," Sam told her. Dean had wanted to be at the motel when Dorian woke up, but after Sam and John wouldn't stop arguing he left Sam with her, figuring that at least if Dean went they could get the job done. Sam and John would probably only kill each other.

She snorted. "I wouldn't exactly call them victims." She downed another swallow. Her head was already starting to go down to a dull throb.

"What happened?" Sam asked, changing the subject. "Before you went to the bar I mean."

Dorian looked at him curiously. "Why do you think anything happened?"

"You mean besides the fact that you basically ripped me, Dean, and my father a new one?" He tilted his head. "Then again it could be the fact that you were completely smashed."

She looked away. "It was stupid. I never should have done it."

"Done what?" Sam asked.

She set the drink on the table and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing all right." She stood up and started for the bathroom.

Sam jumped up and grabbed her by the arm. "Something obviously happened. Something that drove you to drink a whole hell of a lot."

Dorian felt tears well in her eyes. She jerked her arm away from Sam and hugged herself. "I made a dumb ass mistake, all right. I went somewhere I shouldn't have gone and there were just too many memories, too many bad memories."

"Where did you go," Sam asked gently. She was close to telling him. He didn't want to bark at her and stop her form saying anything. More importantly he didn't want to give her a reason to get pissed off. That seemed to be her defense as of late when she didn't want to say what was truly on her mind.

"I went to my mom's grave," She whispered. "My dad had never allowed it before. I always had to do it in secrecy." She shrugged and roughly wiped away a stray tear. "I was going to go to the diner, but then for some reason, I had this urge to go to my mom's grave. Almost like she was calling me to it you know? I just wanted to see her."

Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I just got so angry," She said into his chest.

"It's all right," He soothed her. "There's nothing wrong in wanting to see her."

"It's funny," She said. "When we found out we were coming here I told myself I wasn't going to go to the graveyard. I wasn't going to let my emotions get in the way of doing our job. Then low and behold I do it anyways." She sighed into him. "I don't know what I said, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam said earnestly. He understood why she was so angry. He felt the same way whenever he went to Jessica's grave or his mothers. That along with a lot of guilt that he was still working through.

Dorian didn't bother to tell him the rest. She didn't know why. She didn't keep secrets from Sam or Dean, but for some reason, she just didn't think she could tell him. Not now. Maybe in a few days, when the news settled into her own mind.

She had an uncle. Someone who she'd never known existed. Someone who never cared enough to check up on her, but he cared enough to come to Ruddington after her father was dead. She knew how her father could be. There was no guarantee that he didn't beat the living hell out of his own brother as well.

Brother. Rodney had never mentioned that word. Never once had he called Rick his brother. Maybe, just maybe there was something he had to say worth listening to after all. Dorian wondered if maybe Rodney could tell her about her mother.

"Dorian?" Sam asked, looking down at her.

She pulled away, and wiped away her tears. "I was just thinking that there's so much I don't know about my mom." She walked over and sat on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest. "My dad would never talk about her you know? I don't even have any pictures of her because my father burned them all."

Sam walked over and sat next to her. He had been lucky. He had a few pictures of his mother that weren't destroyed in the fire. He had the stories his father told him on rare occasions. Dorian didn't have any of that. "You have every right in the world to be angry." He sighed. "But why are you still angry with me and Dean?"

Perplexed, Dorian looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I'm not angry at you guys."

"Could have fooled me with what you said last night."

"What," She asked, nervously. "What did I say?"

Sam took a deep breath and relayed the events from last night back to Dorian. Her face scrunched, her eyes widening just a bit.

When Sam finished she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that."

"I think you did," He told her. "A lot comes out when your drunk. Most of it true." He smiled sadly at her. "You've been keeping this to yourself for a long time now. Why didn't you ever talk to us about it?"

She smiled back at him. "It's not a big deal. I'm not mad at you guys."

"Why are you lying about it," He pressed. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

Dorian rolled her eyes. "You don't talk in your family. You yell, you scream, you argue, but you don't talk."

"We talk," Sam argued.

"Yeah, you talk about hunts, and about the job, but when it comes down to personal problems, none of you talk."

"Dorian that's not true."

She laughed. "Right and when your dad walked in the room yesterday you were so anxious to talk to him. The first thing you did was attack him."

Sam sighed. She was right. He had to admit it. Sam and his father forever argued. They bumped heads. They had different views in just about everything and neither of them could accept each other for the way they were. Not that Sam was willing to admit that out loud. Instead he said, "I was angry at him yeah, but Dean and I talk. We talk to each other all the time."

"Yeah, after you've had an all out fight," She retorted. "You do a five minute little make up session and that's it. You were wrong, he was wrong. No one's ever sorry, but that's just how it is." She sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Everyone fights, I get it." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I just grew up with so much fighting. I got beat down so many times..."

"You think we would do that to you?" Sam asked outraged.

"No," She said quickly shaking her head. "No, I know you guys wouldn't." She looked up at him, eyes weary. "But the fighting, the yelling that's all part of it. And besides, you may not beat me down, but you'd have no problem leaving me behind."

Sam sighed. "Dorian..."

"Don't say it's not true, Sam," Dorian snapped. "You guys have already done it once before. You and Dean would never think of doing it to each other, no matter how much danger you were in. With me it was different. I'm not family, so I'm expendable."

"How can you think that," Sam all but shouted. "One, you are family, you said it yourself! Two, you are in no way expendable!"

"One," She mimicked. "I said that you were my family, not that the feeling was mutual. Two, if I'm not expendable then you never would have left me with Missouri and I never would have been..." She trailed off.

"Possessed," Sam finished for her. He nodded in understanding. "That's what this is about." He stood up in front of her. "You blame me and Dean for the demon possessing you."

"No," She yelled, standing up. She was extremely shorter than Sam, but her glare still reached his eyes. "That was my fault. I was stupid and instead of locking Trevor in the circle I pulled that damn thing into me. What I blame you guys for is not being there when I needed you!"

"What did you need us for," He asked. "If whatever it was so important why didn't you tell us!"

Dorian shook her head and put her hand up. "You know what," She whispered. "I can't do this right now."

She walked over to the table and sat down. She slammed her elbow into the chair hitting directly on the funny bone. "Damnit!" She shook it off and pulled on her shoes.

"Dorian where are you going?" Sam asked. "You can't go out in this town alone."

Dorian roughly shoved her hair out of her face. "For the millionth time, I can take care of myself! I don't need you or Dean! I'm not the abused little kid that you found anymore!"

"I never said you were!"

"You know," She snapped standing up. "If you and Dean would have more confidence in me, instead of trying to protect me all the time, maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament, but the fact is that neither of you believe that I can do anything on my own! I always need to be protected! I always need to be sheltered! Well you know what? You can both go to hell and take your father with you!"

She stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam just stood at the door, mouth agape. He didn't know what to do. Dorian had never been so harsh, with the exception of last night, but she had been drunk then. Now she was totally sober and just as angry. Sam thought maybe he was beginning to understand why.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, sorry the chapter's just been sitting, stagnant on my computer for a while cause well, I found out I'm pregnant! Woo Hoo! My husband and I are really excited. I've been a bit tired and blah lately though. Apparently comes with the first trimester lol. Anyways I'll try to get some more chapters up. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Dean and John walked into the motel room. Sam was sitting down, resting his feet on the table. Dean looked around the room and noticed Dorian wasn't there.

"Where is she," He asked.

"Don't know," Sam replied nonchalantly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Nope."

Dean nodded and smiled. "I get it. This is a funny ha ha right? Dorian's hiding in the shower or something right? You guys just wanted to freak me out." When his brothers expression didn't change he got a sinking feeling in his gut. "Right, Sam?"

"She took off about half an hour ago," Sam told him clasping his hands behind his head.

"You're serious," Dean asked, anger flaring up. When Sam nodded, he exploded. "And you just let her walk out? She's out roaming the streets of a town that would gladly murder her in a second! What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam shrugged. "She needs us to trust her."

"This has nothing to do with trusting her," He yelled. "This has to do with twenty something people ready to throw her into the first fire they can make!" He shook his head. "I'm going after her."

He started for the door, but Sam jumped up and blocked his path. "No."

"Get out of my way Sam." His voice was low in a suddle warning.

"Dean, just listen to me," Sam said. He held up his hands warding off his brothers next verbal attack. "Dorian thinks that we don't believe in her. She's got it in her head that we don't have any confidence in her. That we don't think she can take care of herself."

"You've got to be kidding me," He yelled. "She laid a guilt trip on you and you let her go!"

"She's not a child! Hell she's only a few years younger than I am! She's sick of us always protecting her Dean! She needs us to trust that she can handle things herself!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sam, I know Dorian can handle herself! I've seen her do it, but she can't handle an entire town on her own!"

"She thinks the reason we sent her to Missouri is because we don't have confidence in her," Sam told him. "We need to let her know that we believe she's capable of taking care of herself."

"If you trust Dorian the way you say you do," John interrupted. "Then why are you so quick to go after her? Sam's right. If you think she's capable than don't run out the door after her."

Dean had almost forgotten his father was in the room. "You don't even know her. You don't know what she's capable of or what she's not." He turned back to Sam. "She's one girl. Most of this town has it out for her. I don't care what kind of control she has over her powers. She can't face them all. I'm going after her." He opened the door.

"Dean..." Sam tried again.

"You shouldn't have let her go in the first place," Dean told him. He walked out, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe Sam had been so stupid. He had let Dorian go off by herself in this town of all places. Dean knew word had gotten around by know that she was back in town and if someone found her alone, they might try to have another witch hunt. Dean didn't want that to happen again. Dorian had been through enough.

He jumped in his car and started the ignition. He had a feeling he knew where she went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dorian stood in front of her father's grave. It was much more than a tombstone. She stared at the winged angel in disgust. The inscription sickened her more. The town claiming him as some sort of Christian saint. A man who tried to keep evil at bay, a family man who only did the best. He didn't deserve it.

Dorian didn't even know why she was here. She had heard her name called again. People whispering as she walked down the street, though they made no advance towards her. She realized that they probably heard what happened at the bar. Small town, news travels fast.

She couldn't deal with the stares from everyones eyes. Accusing, all of them. She wanted to come to the cemetery again, visit her mothers grave alone this time, but somehow she found herself drawn to her fathers plot. She didn't know why. She hated the man. Hated him for everything he had done to her and her mother.

"Well, well, well," A familiar voice said behind her. "If it isn't the little witch bitch herself."

Dorian groaned and turned towards him. He looked the same. Brown hair, brown eyes, a little pudgy around the middle. He was wearing his tan sheriff's uniform and a matching hat. The same outfit he had worn the night he tried to burn her at the stake.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back to this town, girl," He said, tilting his hat back. "After all the people you killed." Venom seeped into his voice.

Dorian didn't flinch. She was passed being scared of this town and the people who resided in it. "I didn't kill anyone. You and the rest of this town caused those deaths by murdering my mother."

Cochran crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed. "No, you and your mothers black magick did that." He took a step towards her. Dorian stood her ground. "We told your father to kill you with your mother. He wouldn't though. Said you were an innocent child. Your mother had chosen her fate, but no not you. He would teach you the path to God."

Dorian snorted. "Yeah he'd show it to me, by beating me with the bricks from the path. My father was an abusive monster and none of you did anything to stop him!"

"He was trying to make a good Christian girl out of you," He spat. "The only reason I let Marion hang out with you was because I thought your father had the devil part of you under control! I should have listened to my gut, and not let you anywhere near her. I should have made sure you burned in that fire with your mother than none of this would have happened."

Dorian sighed. This was getting old. Even after Cochran had seen her mothers spirit, he still blamed Dorian. "You know what Sheriff, maybe you should take responsibility for your daughters death. You and everyone else who had a hand in murdering an innocent woman."

Cochran reached out and slapped Dorian across the face before she had time to blink. She slowly brought her gaze back to him. She touched the blood that was now oozing down her chin. Cochran had busted her lip open.

"I'm warning you now, Sheriff," She said in a low voice. "If you touch me again, you will regret it."

"You think your mother was innocent," He yelled ignoring what she had said. "You think she was so perfect! She murdered three people! Ripped their hearts from their chest and used them in some sacrifice!"

"Liar!" Dorian shot back. "She would never do anything like that!"

"We found her over the body of the last victim," He told her. "She was covered in the man's blood! Face it Dorian, you're mother was devil incarnate, and you're just like her!"

"Go to hell you bastard," She said, tears filling her eyes. Her mother wouldn't have...couldn't have. Cochran was just trying to get a rise out of her. The worst part was, it was working.

"I'm telling you right now," He said clenching his fists. "If don't want anything bad to happen, you need to go get your friends, get out of town, and don't ever come back."

"And what I'm just supposed to walk away from the people who are disappearing," Dorian said. "Oh wait, I'm sure you want to blame that on me too, right? I can tell you it's something supernatural, Sheriff. Something that neither my mother or I had anything to do with."

"Yeah if you had nothing to do with it, how do you know it's not supernatural?"

She shrugged. "Because I'm not a narrow minded, racist, bigoted, jerk?"

He raised his hand to her again.

"Sheriff," Rodney yelled walking up. "What's going on here?"

Dorian had flinched from his voice. He sounded like her father, he looked like her father, and to be honest she just wasn't very comfortable being around him.

"Hello Rodney, how are you doing," Sheriff Cochran asked dropping his hand.

He walked over beside Dorian, who subconsciously took a step away from him. "I'm fine, but I'd really love to know what's going on here. Is there a reason you just had your hand raised to my niece?"

Sheriff Cochran didn't know what to say. "Rodney..."

"It's nothing," Dorian said, covering for him. She didn't know why. "We were just having a discussion."

"Then why are you bleeding?" He reached out a hand and Dorian jumped back. "Dorian, I wasn't..."

"I think I should be going," Cochran said, seeing the tension between them and knowing that was his excuse to leave. Without another word he turned and walked away.

Rodney watched him leave and then turned his attention back to Dorian. "Did he hit you?"

Dorian sighed and shook her head. "Look, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Rodney said. "He hurt you." Sadness seeped into his eyes. "Apparently not as much as your father did though."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. He's just a jerk. No one wants me in this town. He was just relaying the message."

"By force it would seem."

"What the hell!" Dean asked, running up to Dorian. He saw the blood on her face and anger boiled inside him. He turned to Rodney. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dean..."

"I'm..."

Before anyone could finish their sentence Dean swung out, punching Rodney across the face. Rodney stumbled back and fell on the ground.

"Dean!" Dorian exclaimed, pushing past him. She knelt next to Rodney who was holding onto his nose. "Are you all right?"

"I think my nose is broken," He said nasally.

Dorian glared up at Dean. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why are you defending him?" Dean asked.

"He's not my father you idiot," She looked back at Rodney and softened her voice. "He's my uncle."

"What about the blood on your face?"

"Cochran did that," She snapped. "Dean Winchester, meet Rodney Adams. My father's twin brother."

Dean suddenly felt like a very big ass. He hadn't meant to go off like he did, but he saw blood on Dorian's face and then this man who looked so much like her father, which apparently was expected since he was twins with the guy.

He leaned down and helped Rodney to stand. "Sorry." He said it, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

"It's all right," Rodney said, waving it off. "Under the circumstances I can understand why you would be protective of her."

"That still doesn't give him the right to haul off hitting people," Dorian said, checking over Rodney's face.

"How the hell was I supposed to know," Dean said defensively. "You said you didn't have any other family."

"That's because I didn't know I did! I just found out about Rodney last night when I was..." She trailed off. Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything at all.

Dean nodded in understanding. "So this is why you decided to get completely smashed and pick a fight last night."

"It was my fault," Rodney intervened. "I happened to be in the graveyard last night as well. I think I may have shocked her."

Dean gave Rodney a once over. "Shock is putting it lightly. I'd say more like scared the hell out of her." He took a step towards the man. "Do you have any idea what her father did to her? The hell he put her through?"

Rodney flinched. "I've heard. While it disgusts me, I can't say it surprises me. I hate what he did to her."

"You both need to stop talking about me like I'm not here," She snapped. They both looked at her as if they had forgotten she was standing there. She shook her head. "I swear I must be able to turn invisible and not know it."

"Dorian," Dean said.

She shook her head. "Forget it. Look, I'm going to go hang out with Rodney for a while. Get to know him a little bit before we high tale it out of here."

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone," He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They walked away from Rodney.

"What's up," She asked Dean.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't it be," She asked. "He's my uncle."

"But you don't know him," He told her. "You don't know anything about him."

Dorian sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "You're right. I don't know him. My father never gave me the chance, but Rodney knew my mom." She shrugged. "He can tell me about her, tell me what she was like in life..." She bit her lip. "I can't pass that up."

"I'm not saying you should," He told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean you should go alone."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Dorian asked. "Jump me in the middle of the diner?"

"In case you forgot," Dean snapped. "The whole reason we're back in this town is because something supernatural is going on."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you think Rodney has something to do with it?"

"I doubt it," Dean said honestly. "But just because he's not involved doesn't mean whoever or whatever is involved won't attack you. Now I don't think this Rodney guy can help you if something comes after you."

Dorian pulled away and nodded in understanding. "You don't think I can handle myself."

"It has nothing to do with you handling yourself," Dean told her. "Do you understand that the demon we're up against killed my mother, and Sam's girlfriend! He's probably killed hundreds of others! This demon has a habit of killing the women in our lives! I don't want that to happen to you!"

She covered her eyes with her hands and took a deep breath. She rubbed her face and dropped her hands to her sides. "Look, I get that you're worried about me. I do, but Dean you have to stop this over protectiveness okay! I'm not your mom, I'm not Jess. They knew nothing about this stuff. I do and I have an advantage that they didn't."

"I know that, but what you need to realize is that your not invincible! You jump the gun at every turn and take stupid risks and that's what gets you in trouble!"

"I said I was sorry about last night," She snapped.

"It's not just about last night," He said raising his voice. "You don't think before you do things! You just rush in! That's what got you into trouble at the amusement park and it's what got you in trouble when you got..." He trailed off. The demon was still a touchy subject with Dorian.

She took a step back. Her heel hit a rock and she fell back, landing hard on her butt. Dean went over to help her up, but she knocked his hand away and did it herself.

"You think I wanted that thing in me?" She hissed.

"Is everything okay," Rodney asked walking back over to them.

"Fine," They yelled in unison.

Rodney held up his hands and walked away.

"I know you didn't want to be possessed," He snapped. "But if you had just..."

"Just what, Dean? Waited for you and Sam to come and save the day? Half the people at that party would have been dead! The demon would have been gone! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

"No," He said lowering his voice. "But you didn't have to what you did either."

She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're right, I didn't, but you didn't have to electrocute yourself to kill that one demon either, but you did."

"That was different," Dean said defensively.

"How?"

"I did what I had to do to give Sam and those kids enough time to get out!"

"Yeah," She said. "You did and I did what I had to do to make sure that my friends made it out of that party still breathing. You see, it's not so different, Dean. I did the same thing you've done a hundred times!" She shrugged.

"I don't want you to be like me," He snapped. Dean sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Dorian, you shouldn't have to put your life on the line all the time. Me and Sam we pulled you into this and we never should have done that. We should have taken you somewhere that you could have started a new life and left. You'd be a lot safer." Dorian flinched at his words and Dean's chest tightened.

"So you regret having me with you and Sam is that it," She asked, her voice shaking.

"In a way, yeah," He replied. Her eyes began to tear up and his throat tightened. "Dorian, you'd be so much safer without us. If we had just left you someplace safe..."

"You did that remember," She hugged herself. "And I wound up being possessed by a demon. Dean, with or without you I'm a magnet for the supernatural, just like Sam. You and Sam took me from here, and you did take me someplace safe. You took me with you!" A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm safest with you and Sam! I just wish you'd trust me!"

"It's not about trusting you," He yelled. He took a deep breath and looked up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back at Dorian. "I trust you, all right! I just couldn't handle it if..."

"If what? If I died?" She laughed bitterly.

"You find that funny," He asked angrily.

She shook her head. "No, I find it sad."

"Why is that," He asked sarcastically.

"Because your torn between either pushing me or away or being overprotective because you care about me." He looked away. "I care about you too, Dean. You and Sam you're the only one's aside from my mom who ever gave a damn about me!" More tears rolled down her face.

"Dorian," He said gently.

"Do you want to know why I didn't want to talk to you or Sam when I was at Missouri's?" She asked, not bothering to hide her emotions anymore. Tears streamed down her face and her voice shook. "Because I couldn't stand to talk to you and not be able to see you! I couldn't stand the fact that you guys were out there and anything could happen to you and I wouldn't be able to help! I thought you didn't want me, that you didn't care and damn it Dean, I couldn't handle that!"

He pulled Dorian into his arms and let her cry. "I'll always care about you, Dorian." Maybe too much. "You're family."

"I need you, Dean," She sobbed into his chest. "And Sam. Please, stop trying to push me away."

"It's all right," He soothed her. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

She cried for a while longer and Dean let her. He figured she needed it. When she had finally calmed down and pulled away they realized that they were alone. Rodney must have taken off. They had completely forgotten about him.

Dorian wasn't too upset, but she did want to talk to him about her mother. See what he knew. That was her main priority for talking to him, but if Rodney knew anything about the missing people that was a bonus.

Since they were alone, and Dorian looked like hell, they thought it was best to go back to the motel. Sam and John were waiting for them anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here ya go guys. I'm glad you like it so far. I have more time to write now that I'm sick and lying down most of the time lol. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 7

Dean and Dorian walked back into the motel room. John and Sam looked up from where they were sitting at the table.

Sam stood up when he saw the blood on Dorian's lip. "What happened?" He went over to her.

Dorian shook her head. "I had a run in with Sheriff Cochran that's all. I'm fine."

"You sure," He asked, turning her face to the side to get a better look. Her chin was already starting to bruise.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm good. I promise."

John leaned back in his chair. "If everyone's all right, then can we get back into the hunt."

Sam turned and glared at his father. He knew that John was right though. They needed to get back to the business at hand.

"Yeah," Dean said. "We need to see if we can figure out who the next target is going to be." He walked over and sat at the table.

"Well," Dorian said. "So far everyone taken had been part of the mob that killed my mom." She plopped down on the bed. "That's a place to start."

"Something I missed," John asked.

"Oh, yeah remember the whole trying to burn me at the stake thing," She asked, leaning back on her elbows. "Yeah, well twenty years ago they did burn my mom at the stake. Dead. The vengeful spirit a few years back that the town blamed me for? Yeah that was her."

"Uh huh," John said, not sure what to make of it all. "And all the victims so far took part in killing your mother?"

Dorian nodded. "Yup."

"Yeah, but you said that there were thirty or so people in that mob," Sam said. "There's a lot of them left and only one more is going to be taken. How are we supposed to narrow it down?"

She shrugged. "Well, like I said before some of them are dead. Other's moved out of town. Four of them were murdered. Of the one's left," She looked up doing the math in her head. "There may be fifteen or so."

"That's still a lot of people to go through," Dean said. "There's got to be another connection between the first four that we don't know about."

"Well the authorities haven't found anything," John said.

Dorian snorted. "Yeah the authorities are Cochran and his goons. They wouldn't be able to make the connection if they had a trail of breadcrumbs to follow."

"Okay, so what do you know about the first four victims," John asked.

"I didn't know much of this town, not really," Dorian told him.

John raised an eyebrow. "You lived in this town your whole life and you don't know the people."

She sat up and leaned tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well let's see, when my father didn't have me tied down to the bed so he could pray over me, he was usually beating the crap out of me. However on the rare occasion I was allowed out of the house or when I would sneak out I was usually at Marion's since she was my only friend besides Jimmy in this town. Either that or at my mothers grave." She looked at John. "So no, I really didn't know the narrow minded murderers of the Ruddington. Sorry to disappoint you."

John looked ready to blow a gasket and Sam smirked. Anything that got under his father's skin made him smile.

"Okay then, Sarcastic Sally," Dean said, trying to cut through the tension in the air.

Dorian held her hands up. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"It's only one o'clock," Sam said. "You weren't even gone two hours."

Dorian dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

"You gonna tell him," Dean asked.

Sam looked back and forth between the two of them. "Tell me what?"

Dorian groaned again and waved at Dean to tell him.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Dean?"

"Can this wait?" John asked impatiently.

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so. In fact I think it might have something to do with what's going on."

Dorian's head shot up. "What?"

"Come on you don't find it a little coincidental?"

"You think it has something to do with the demon," She asked. Dorian shook her head. She wasn't going to believe that. "No, no way."

"Care to let the rest of us in on whatever you're talking about," John asked.

Dean looked at his dad and then to Sam. "Dorian supposedly has an uncle."

"Supposedly," She asked standing up. "How is it supposedly? He's the identical twin of my father! I think it's a pretty safe bet!"

"It just seems a little suspicious to me," Dean told her.

"Wait a minute," Sam said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Identical twin?"

Dorian nodded. "Yeah, his name is Rodney. I met him at the cemetery the night I got drunk." She rolled her eyes. "That's more or less the reason I got drunk." She looked at Dean. "And earlier you said he probably didn't have anything to do with what's going on!"

He shrugged. "Yeah but the more I think about it, the more I find it really strange that we come back here, and two times you go the cemetery and he's there both times."

"Well, yeah okay," She conceded. "I can see how that looks, but come on Dean! There's no way he's involved!"

"Why exactly did you go the cemetery that night," Dean asked. "I mean I know your moms buried there, but why the sudden urge?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was heading for the diner and..." Her brows pushed together and a pensive look came over her face.

"And what," John asked, scooting onto the edge of his seat. He was looking at her with interest now.

Dorian looked up at the three men staring at her. "It was almost like someone was calling me there."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

She rubbed her face tiredly. "Okay, ever since I've been here..."

"_Dorian."_

She jumped off the bed. "That!"

They all stood up looking around the room. Dean and John both pulled their guns. Sam walked over beside Dorian.

"What is it," He asked.

"_Dorian."_

She whirled around. "Okay you seriously didn't hear that?"

"Hear what," John asked.

"A voice," She said. "Calling my name."

"I didn't hear anything," John told her.

"Me either," Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

Sam went to ask Dorian a question, but a searing pain shooting through his skull turned his question into a strangled cry.

"Sam," Dean said worriedly.

He fell to his knees and Dorian grabbed onto him. "Sam!"

He latched onto Dorian's arm and cried out. Dorian cried out too, but not from his vice grip on her arm. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

_Sam fell into his vision. It was a dark room, a basement. He, his father, and Dean were sitting on the floor tied up. Dean was bleeding from a large gash in his forehead. Sam had black and blue marks covering his face. John was hunched over so Sam couldn't see the extent of his damage._

_Voices drew his attention to the other side of the room. A shrouded figure stood over an altar. He was speaking in Latin. It was a spell. He looked up over at the three men. The hood concealed the man's face, but one feature was abundantly clear. Yellow eyes glowed from the darkness, staring menacingly at the three Winchesters._

_He saw Sam and Dean struggling against their bonds and took a step closer to them. "Just relax. This will be over soon and everyone will have want they want." He chuckled. "Well except for you three. You've caused so much trouble, but it ends tonight."_

"_Go to hell," Dean spat._

_He laughed heartily. "I've been there, thank you. It's a real nice place. Don't worry though. You'll get to see it first hand."_

_He grabbed the athame from the altar. He turned away from them, and walked to the other corner. Two figures Sam hadn't noticed before were sitting in the corner. They were both bound and gagged as well. One of them was an old man. The other was a wide eyed, beaten up, frightened looking Dorian._

_The shrouded figure walked over to her. He caressed the side of her face with the athame, tracing her scar that the demon had left on her. "You can still join me. I can erase all the scars on your body. Erase your past and give you a better life. What do you say?"_

_Dorian shook her head vigorously, screaming something muffled through her gag. _

_The shrouded figure sighed and pulled the knife away. "Very well then." He moved over to the old man. Dorian shouted through her gag in protest, but the yellow eyed man ignored her. He sliced the old man's throat, pulling out a small chalice that Sam hadn't noticed before. Tears rolled down Dorian's cheeks, soaking into her gag as the cup filled with the old man's blood._

Sam's pain subsided and he released his grip on Dorian. She quickly scurried away from him pushing herself into the bed. Her entire body was shaking. Her head was pounding and she wanted to throw up.

Dean helped Sam sit up. "What did you see?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the last bit of pain to subside. "The demon is definitely here."

John knelt on the other side of Sam. "You're sure?"

He nodded. He told them about the vision, right up to the old man dying.

"It was Jimmy," Dorian said, quietly. Her violent shaking now only tremors. "Jimmy is his next victim."

Dean looked over at her, eyes wide. "You saw it?"

Drawing her knees up to her chest she nodded. She hugged her legs tightly. "When Sam latched onto me something happened. I got sucked in with him."

Dean moved to her side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're shaking," He said.

She waved him off. "I'm just not used to it."

"That's never happened before," Sam said standing up. "You've never gotten pulled in before."

She looked at him. "You've never touched me while having a vision before either." She pressed her palms into her eyes. Her head was still pounding. "Please don't ever do it again."

Dean placed an arm around her waist and lifted her, helping her onto the bed. He massaged the back of her neck. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"A couple aspirin wouldn't hurt," She told him.

Dean walked into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a small cup of water and two white tablets. Dorian gratefully took the medicine from Dean and quickly downed it, praying that they kick in fast.

Sam went to stand and John tried to help him, but Sam pulled away ignoring the hurt in his fathers eyes. He strolled over over and sat next to Dorian on the bed. "Why exactly did that happen?"

Dorian shrugged. "Hell if I know." She shuddered. "As long as it never happens again that's great by me."

Sam smirked and rubbed her back. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

She nodded and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.. He wrapped his arm around her holding her close. "So now we know who the next victim is, but why Jimmy? He never did anything to hurt my mom or me. The pattern changed."

"Well maybe we weren't looking at the right pattern," John said, claiming his chair again. "Maybe it doesn't have to do with the mob that killed your mother."

"We'll have to check back into the victims," Dean said. "There has to be some other connection we're not seeing."

Dorian yawned. The vision had taken a lot out of her. Sam never seemed this tired afterwards. "I'll ask Jimmy. He runs the diner and everyone goes there. He might know something that could connect the four of them. Besides since he's apparently the next one going to be sacrificed I think we should keep a close eye on him."

"I agree," Sam said. "Maybe we can stop my vision from happening completely if we catch the guy when he goes after Jimmy."

"Whoever this guy is, is apparently possessed," John said. "Either willingly or not, but if this is the same guy who summoned him..." John shrugged. "I think it's safe to say it's willingly."

"We still don't know how to kill the demon," Dean added.

"Banishing spell," Dorian said groggily. "I could whip one up. I could have it set by the full moon tomorrow night, but that means you guys have to keep an eye on Jimmy." Her eye lids were growing heavy.

Looking over at her, Sam smirked. "I think you need to take a nap. These things can take a lot out of a person. Believe me I know."

"Mmmhmm," She said, already half asleep on his shoulder.

She drug herself off Sam's shoulder and scooted farther into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

TBC...Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yes, I am alive. Sorry for the delayed update. I went through a rough patch for a while, but I'm okay now and will be updating regularly. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

"Hey Jimmy," Dorian said, hopping onto the stool banging her knee into the counter. She cursed and grabbed hold of it. Dean chuckled and took the seat next to her.

It had been decided that she and Dean would go and talk to Jimmy while Sam and John did some research on the ritual that was going to take place. Plus Dean hoped that by sticking the two of them together they might hash out some of their problems.

He gave her a bright smile and walked over to her. "Hey guys! You had your friends real worried last night, Dorian. Everything okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "No, but hopefully it will be."

Jimmy leaned on the counter so that they were face to face. "What's going on little one?"

Dorian looked around. The diner was pretty full. She turned back to Jimmy. "Maybe we should go back in your office."

Jimmy looked at her curiously. "All right. Come on."

The trio walked back to Jimmy's office. It was small, white walls, a desk with a computer on it, and a safe. Jimmy gestured them in and shut the door behind them. Dorian hopped up on the desk and Dean stood next to her. Jimmy leaned against the door. "Now, what's all this about?"

"About the missing people," Dean told him bluntly.

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest. "Uh huh, and why are you asking questions about that exactly."

Dean and Dorian exchanged a glance. Dorian wanted to tell Jimmy the truth about everything, and Dean thought they should make a cover story. He glared at her and Dorian glared back.

"The people that were taken..."

"We think that whoever is doing it is going to grab someone else," Dean said cutting her off.

"Dean!"

"Dorian?"

Jimmy laughed. "Okay, down you two. Why are the missing people any of your concern?"

She looked over at him. "Because Jimmy, Cochran's never going to find who took them. Even if he did it'd just kill him too."

"It?"

"She means whoever is..."

"Jimmy, a demon took them."

"Dorian!"

"Dean?"

"Come again," Jimmy asked, drawing her attention towards him.

Dorian sighed. Her moment of victory with Dean was over. It was time to get down to business. "Look, Jimmy you know why the town murdered my mom."

His features went tight. "Unfortunately yes, they thought she was a witch. I hate to say small town superstition," He shrugged. "But it's true. I never would have thought they had it in them."

"Yeah, about that, why exactly didn't you get outside help," Dean asked, suddenly. "I mean why have the state police never been called in on any of this?"

Jimmy sighed and scratched his head. "I did, actually. Call the state police I mean. When they tried to kill Alexus. Unfortunately it wasn't a planned thing. They dragged her off the street one day, shoved her into a house and burned it down." He shrugged. "By the time they got here, all that was left was ashes."

"Didn't they investigate?"

"Asked a few questions, but that's as far as they took it."

Dorian really didn't want to get into this right now. "Okay, we're getting off track. The point is the town was right. My mom was a witch." Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "Of the good variety and so am I. The supernatural stuff, it does exist Jimmy."

He smirked. "All right, I get it. You're trying to pull the wool over old Jimmy's eyes right?"

"I told you to go with the cover story," Dean told her.

"Shut up," She snapped. "Jimmy I'm serious. Those people who were taken, they were sacrificed! The demon needs one more to finish the ritual and we're trying to stop him!"

He chuckled. "You always did have an imagination."

Dorian sighed. She held out her hand and formed an energy ball. Jimmy's eyes widened and the smile fell from his face. "See?" She fizzled the ball out. She hopped off the desk and took the two steps to reach him. "The demon needs one more sacrifice, Jimmy and from what we gather, you're it."

"Me? What...Dorian...I don't understand any of this."

"Well we only have it part way," Dean told him. "All we know is that everyone taken was part of the mob that killed Dorian's mom. Now, seeing as how you weren't part of that, we figure that they have to have some other connection."

Laughing almost hysterically Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. "Ruddington is a small town! Everyone knows everyone and has a lot of common ground! It could be anything!"

"Okay, Jimmy just calm down," Dorian said holding up her hands. "We need you to think. You know everyone in this town. What was the common point in the four victims?"

He sighed. "All right, all right!" He walked over and sat in his chair.

"Did they all go hunting together, maybe," Dean asked. "Hang out together."

He shook his head. "No, I mean they knew each other. They were all in church on Sundays, but so were a lot of other people."

Dorian sighed. She leaned forward resting her hands on the desk. "Okay, they're has to be something, otherwise this guys just changing the pattern for the hell of it!"

"Guy," Jimmy questioned. "I thought you said it was a demon?"

"It is," Dorian said tiredly.

"Yeah, it just happens to be demon working with someone," Dean explained.

"Someone in Ruddington?"

She nodded. Then she looked up at Dean. "I think we may have been right before."

"Huh?"

"Okay, think about it, we thought that the victim's had been the one's who killed my mom right?"

Dean nodded. "But we've already..."

She held up a hand to silence him. "Maybe the one's being picked are the one's who wronged me. I mean the victims were all at my burning too."

"That doesn't make any sense," Dean told her. "I mean then the person at the top of the list should be Cochran, not Jimmy if that were the case."

"Maybe not," Dorian said. "I mean, Jimmy never wronged me, not directly. He sheltered me when I needed it, but otherwise, he didn't do anything to help me."

"Dorian, I..."

"Don't worry about it Jimmy," Dorian said quickly. "I don't blame you for any of this." She smiled at him. "Never have, never will. You did what you could and that's enough for me." He gave her a small smile in return. "The point is just because I know Jimmy helped me, doesn't mean that whoever is doing this does."

"Dorian the only person in this town that gives a damn about what happened to you is us," Dean told her. "And Jimmy sure as hell didn't slit his own throat in Sam's vision!"

Jimmy's hand instinctively went to his throat. "Slit my throat?"

"We're not going to let it happen, Jimmy," She told him. She looked back at Dean. "There may be one more."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Rodney."

"You're Uncle?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah," Dorian said. "Which means he's been playing me from the beginning. He knew about my mother, and me. He doesn't know that Jimmy sheltered me, or maybe Rodney does and thinks Jimmy should have done more. Either way he was trying to lure me in by playing the innocent bystander." She looked at Dean. "Could be why the demon wanted me to join him in Sam's vision."

"We need to find him," Dean told her. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Someone has to stay with Jimmy," Dorian said. "Rodney's going to come looking for him."

"I know," Dean said, waiting for Sam to pick up. "You and Sam will guard him while dad and I..."

"No," Dorian snapped, standing up straight.

"Dorian, we don't have time to argue about this. Yeah, Sam, we're at the diner. We think Rodney's the guy."

Dorian grabbed the cell phone from Dean's hand and hung up on Sam.

"What the hell!"

"I'm going after Rodney," She said calmly.

"Dorian..."

"I'm sick of you ignoring what I have to say, damn it! He's my family and he's doing this because of what these people did to me! I'm going and if I have to knock your sorry ass out with an energy blast I will!" The phone rang again. Dorian growled and picked it up. "He'll call you back, Sam!" She hung up the phone again.

Dean stared at her slack jawed for a minute. The anger in her eyes was fierce. He fed into it, letting her anger fuel his. "What you want to go after him so you can wind up tied up in the cellar like in Sam's vision?"

"Oh keep the scare tactics, Dean," She snapped. "They won't work on me, not anymore!" She took a deep breath and plopped her hands on her hips. "Look, the full moon isn't until tomorrow night. We get Jimmy out of town now."

"If we do that, Rodney will just grab someone else," He pointed out.

"Not if we get Rodney first," Dorian said. "After we get Jimmy out of town, we go straight for Rodney."

Dean shook his head. "If Jimmy leaves town he'll know somethings up." He sighed. In a calmer voice he said, "Dorian, look the best way is to keep him under guard. Now we've all seen what happens when you get pissed off enough. I know you want to face Rodney head on, but the truth is Jimmy is safest with you!"

She laughed. "Now it's reverse psychology?"

"No," He snapped. "It's the truth."

Dorian paced in the small amount of space she had. She pointed a finger at him. "No, this is about you being overprotective again! Damn it, Dean!"

He grabbed Dorian by the shoulders, making her stop. "If this was about me being overprotective I'd tell you to get the hell out of this town!" He sighed and looked down still holding on to her. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "Jimmy is the target. Okay, our main job is to make sure that Rodney doesn't get him."

She glared at him. "I thought the main objective was to kill the demon."

"Damn it, Dorian," Dean snapped. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Yeah we want the demon dead, but not at the price of innocent people! You and Sam can keep Jimmy safe, buying me and dad the time to get to Rodney!"

"Why can't Sam watch him," She asked. "Why can't I go?"

"Because," He said, letting go of her. "If the demon gets passed us, Jimmy's still in trouble and I know that you can keep him safe. You were uh..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Right before when you said that you had an advantage my mother didn't. You can handle yourself and I think if you went up against the demon, well you wouldn't win, but you'd give him a hell of a fight. Enough time for Jimmy to get away."

"I wouldn't leave her to die," Jimmy said.

Dorian glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I wouldn't die, Jimmy. Dean knows that or else he wouldn't let me do this."

He nodded. "You're right. You can draw up a protective circle like you did before, keeping the demon inside of it until you guys get away."

Sighing she sat on the edge of Jimmy's desk. "Fine, but I'm not going to protect him here." She looked around. "Too small, and too easy to find. If Rodney came here I wouldn't have enough room to do anything. Oh yeah and let's not forget about the not so innocent bystanders."

Dean smirked. "Hotel room. Safest place probably."

Dorian raised her hand. "Yeah sort of remember that being not so safe."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Long time ago, no powers, and no one there to help you."

She pointed at him. "True. All right," She turned to Jimmy. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here ya go. I hope you enjoy as much as I do writing it. I just wanted to say, that I know I said I was pregnant a few chapters back and I was, but that's not the case anymore. No sorry's or anything. Shit happens right? I just wanted to get that out there before people ask me how it's going. So no comments on the drama. Only on the story. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 9

Dorian was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She heard the shuffle of cards where Jimmy and Sam sat playing Rummy. She hadn't been in the mood to play. Her mind was somewhere else.

Mainly she was wondering if Dean and John had found Rodney yet. She hated the fact that she was stuck in the motel room while they were facing down her rat bastard of an Uncle. She couldn't believe, well okay actually she could believe that Rodney was behind this. She didn't want to, but the fact was that Dorian's family hadn't been the best in mind or heart. She thought maybe Rodney would be different, but the fact was, she had been wrong and it crushed her.

"Gin," Jimmy called out, laying his cards down.

Sam dropped his head and sighed. He looked back up at Jimmy with a smirk on his face. "You've got to be kidding me! That's four hands in a row!"

Jimmy chuckled. "Well son, what can I say? I guess I'm just lucky."

Sam pushed his cards next to the old man. "No one's that lucky." He leaned back in his chair and stole a glance at Dorian. She hadn't said two words since they met back at the motel. She had just shrugged off her jacket and fallen into bed.

Dorian was on alert, Sam could tell that much. If so much as a mouse scurried across the carpet, Sam knew Dorian would be on top of it. That's not what had him concerned.

What had him worried was the look on Dorian's face, or rather the lack their of. She had been expressionless since they got back, which for Dorian was unusual. Sam knew something was up. Something Dorian wasn't telling him.

A knock on the door jerked Dorian up from her position on the bed. Sam gestured Jimmy towards the bathroom and the man quickly took off. Sam pulled out his gun, and waved Dorian to the back side of the door. She got into place and nodded at Sam.

Creaking the door open, Sam kept a neutral face when he saw who was on the other side, despite the fact he wanted to strangle the man standing there. Two reasons for that really. One, was because the man looked just like Dorian's father and two because he knew it was in fact Rodney and that man was playing games with a demon.

Rodney smiled at Sam uncertainly. "I'm not sure I have the right room. The desk clerk said that Dorian Adams was staying here?"

Dorian's eyes widened hearing the voice. She walked over and jerked the door open. "Rodney," She said, acting and actually surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked her nervously. "Well, um, I took off the other day from the graveyard because well, you and your friend seemed to have some issues to work out." He didn't notice Sam raise an eyebrow at Dorian. "But I was wondering if we could talk. Catch up a little. Maybe I can tell you some about your mom."

That was a stab to Dorian's heart. The man standing in front of her was willing to sacrifice her and her friends to this demon for whatever sort of power he was going to gain and yet he stood here, acting like some concerned and earnest long lost family member. She wanted to slap him, spit in his face, blast an energy ball at his sorry ass. Instead she said, "Yeah, that would be nice." She stepped aside. "Come on in."

Sam looked at her questioning when Rodney walked past them. She gave him a knowing look in return and shut the door.

"Oh um, Rodney, this is my friend Sam. Sam this is Rodney, my uncle."

Rodney held out a hand to Sam and the younger man reluctantly shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Sam nodded. "Same." He didn't like this, but he knew what Dorian was up to and he was going to have to play along.

Dorian gestured towards the table and Rodney took a seat. Sam went to go and do the same but Dorian gave a slight shake of her head, barely noticable. Sam raised an eyebrow but went at sat on the bed. She walked over to the table and sat on the edge.

"I don't really know where to start," Rodney said, running a hand nervously through his hair. He gave her a small smile.

"Well how about we start at the part where you tell us about the deal you made with a demon," Dorian said bluntly.

Rodney's eyes went wide in surprise. Surprise Dorian knew was false. "What are you talking about?"

Dorian stood up and slowly walked behind him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you son of a bitch!" She walked past him, around the table. "The demon, the same yellow eyed bastard who's after Sam and his family." She came back to the beginning, closing the circle. Making sure she was on the outside Dorian breathed a word of power into the circle.

"Dorian," Rodney said, standing up. He walked towards her, yelping when he bounced off the invisiable barrier. "What the hell is this?" He asked, reaching out with his hands and gently touching the unseen prison. He looked over at Dorian, features slightly frightened. "My God, you are a witch!"

Dorian crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Proud of it too. It helps to stop sorry ass people like you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Save it," Sam said, standing up and walking over to stand beside Dorian. "We know you're the one behind the disappearances. That you're sacrificing these people for a ritual with the demon."

Rodney's jaw just hung there gaping. If Dorian didn't know what she did she'd say that Rodney truly was innocent judging by the look on his face. She wasn't that naïve, not anymore. She looked at Sam. "Call Dean. Tell him we've got Rodney." He nodded and pulled out his phone. Dorian walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "It's all right Jimmy. You can come out now." When he didn't come out she knocked again. "Jimmy?" She looked nervously at Sam and then opened the door to find an empty bathroom. "Sam, he's gone!" She stalked back over to Rodney. "Where is he?"

Rodney sighed and fell back into his chair. "I told you, I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Sam hung up his phone and turned to Dorian. "He must have a partner. Someone who pulled Jimmy out of the window."

"Why didn't he call for help?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe the guy knocked him out before he could say anything."

Dorian groaned and fell onto the bed, dropping her head into her hands. "This is becoming complicated." She looked up at Rodney. "Who are you working with?"

"I don't have a partner," Rodney pleaded. "I'm not behind this! I don't even know what this is!"

She stood up and stalked over to Rodney. She bent slightly so that they were face to face on opposite sides of the barrier. "Understand something, _Uncle_, this circle is mine. My power, my magick, and no one can open it but me."

"Why are you doing this, Dorian? I'm not your father!"

Dorian tensed. "You son of a bitch!" She shot out her hand a large energy ball already formed in it. Rodney stepped back, eyes wide in fear.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. "If you kill him, he can't tell us who his partner is."

Dorian shrugged off his hand. "He's not going to tell us anyways. Might as well kill him now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rodney pleaded hysterically. "This is crazy! I haven't killed anyone! I don't know anything about any of this!"

Dorian raised an eyebrow to Sam. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door to the motel opening. They looked over to see Dean and John walk in. Dorian closed her hand, letting the energy ball fizzle out.

"Why the hell isn't he tied up," John asked.

Dean smirked. "If I know Dorian, I don't think Rodney's going anywhere."

"No," Dorian said crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not, but he's got a partner, or there's another demon involved or something."

"How do you figure," John asked. "Sam only saw one guy in his vision."

"Jimmy disappeared out of the bathroom," Sam explained. "Someone or something took him out of the window while Rodney was locked in the circle."

John raised an eyebrow. "Circle?"

Dorian sighed. "Yeah," She gestured towards Rodney. "No one can get in or out unless I break the circle." John walked over, holding his hands out in front of him. Dorian shook her head and turned to Dean. "He's not talking. Keeps saying he has no idea what's going on."

"Because I don't!" Rodney insisted. "You're insane!" He shook his head and fell into his seat. "I never thought that the rumors were true. I know that what Rick did to you was horrible, but I never thought..."

Dorian whirled around. "Thought what? That I killed my father!" She started walking backwards around the circle. "You know, everyone in this town says I'm a murderer. No proof, no evidence. Hell they tried to burn me at the stake, but I'm the evil one." She stopped and breathed a word of power into the circle, this time breaking it. She snapped her hand open, a large energy ball fizzling in the palm of her hand. "Since I seem to always be the one accused, maybe I should actually commit a crime."

"Whoa," Dean said, stepping in her way. "Calm down."

Dorian glared up at him. "Get out of my way Dean!"

Rodney went to move, but John put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I wouldn't."

"You need to calm down," Dean told her.

"Why? Why should I calm down? Everyone in this town is so certain I'm guilty! Might as well make them right!" She went to push past him and Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Okay, let's go for a walk."

Dorian fizzled out the energy ball, not wanting to accidentally hit Dean with it. She dug her heels into the carpet. "No, he's my Uncle. I'll find out what he knows."

"Not if you kill him first," Dean said sarcastically, jerking her towards the door. He looked over at Sam. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He pushed her outside.

"I wasn't really going to hurt him," Dorian said, pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know."

"Then why'd you pull me out of there," She asked, strolling next to him.

"To let Rodney think you would if given the chance." He smirked at her and she smiled back. "Let dad and Sam work him over for a while."

Dorian's smile faded. "All right, but what do we do about Jimmy? I mean someone's got him and they're going to sacrifice him."

"We've got plenty of time before the full time tonight," Dean told her, draping an arm across her shoulders. "We'll find him before then."

Dorian stumbled over her own foot. She gave out a small squeel on the way to the sidewalk. Dean kept hold of her and jerked her back up before her knee's hit. She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He smirked. "One day you'll learn to walk."

"Ha, ha!"

He chuckled. "Hey it's not my fault you never learned the basic skills..."

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!"

She pointed a finger at his nose. "Be nice!"

He smacked her hand away. "You trying to make me go cross eyed?"

"It'd be an improvement."

"Funny!"

She shrugged and smiled at him. "I try."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dorian shoved her hands in her pockets and they started walking again. "I'm sorry."

He glanced over at her. "What for?"

"Well I've been thinking ever since we had that talk in the graveyard."

"What about?"

"About how selfish I've been," She said, staring straight ahead.

"What are you talking about," Dean asked, extremely confused.

Dorian sighed heavily. "This whole time I've been thinking that you left me behind because of something I did. Something that made you not trust me. Only it was never about it me. I could be better at this stuff than you and Sam and you probably still would have left me at Missouri's." She watched Dean shove his hands in his pockets, but he didn't move to say anything so she continued. "I never realized you were scared."

Dean stepped in front of her. "Hey, I'm not scared of anything!"

Dorian shook her head. "Liar.

"_Dorian."_

She stopped abruptly causing Dean to do the same.

He looked over at her. "What is it?"

"_Dorian."_

She looked around, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. A few pedestrians walking around, throwing glances or glares her way, but other than that there was nothing. She heard the voice calling her again. Before she knew what she was doing she was walking towards the sound.

"_Dorian."_

"Dorian!" Dean shouted, whirling her around to face him. Dizziness swept over her and she sagged forward. "Whoa!" He reached out and caught her, pulling Dorian into his arms. "Dorian," He questioned worriedly. He pushed her hair out of her face. "Dorian you all right?"

Dorian nodded groggily. Her head was pounding, but she'd be fine. Dean helped her over to a nearby bench and eased her down. He knelt in front of her. "What happened?"

"You tell me," He said. Dorian was pale, like she had suddenly exerted too much energy. "You just decided to take a walk in the middle of traffic, trying to get to the other side of the road. Didn't look or anything."

Dorian looked around and realized Dean was right. They were across the street from where they had been. "I don't remember doing that."

Dean moved onto the bench next to her. "What exactly do you remember?"

"Someone calling my name," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean wrapped an arm around her. "No one was calling you besides me."

She shook her head. "No, someone was calling me. I just had to get to whoever it was."

Dean didn't like this. Whoever Rodney's partner was, was the one who had been calling Dorian to the graveyard. It had been a set up from the beginning. "All right. It's all right. Let's get back to the motel."

She nodded and Dean helped her up, keeping a tight arm around her.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: As always another long over due update. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Dean eased Dorian down on the bed. "You're sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as he knelt next to her.

Dorian shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

"You're pasty and pale," Sam told her. "Now tell me what the hell happened."

Dean walked over to Rodney. "Why don't you tell us? I mean you've been pulling the strings from the beginning."

He looked up at Dean, eyes wide. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Dean felt anger flood through his veins. The thought of someone using Dorian as a puppet, or hell even using her at all pissed him off. He smirked at him. "Really?" Rodney nodded, and before he finished the movement Dean caught him with a right hook.

Rodney grabbed his jaw, moving it until the pain went away.

"Try again buddy."

"Dean, what the hell is going on," John asked.

"Dorian's trips to the graveyards," He replied, not taking his eyes off Rodney. "Those were due to Rodney and his partner. Someone's been calling her and I don't mean on the phone either. She's been hearing a voice. One only she can hear."

"What?" Sam asked, sitting on the bed next to her. "Dorian is that true?"

She nodded.

"She damn got herself killed walking into traffic because of it," Dean said, trying to restrain himself from hitting Rodney again.

"Why didn't you tell us," Sam asked.

She shrugged, still dazed from everything that was going on. "I didn't want to upset the hunt."

Sam threw an arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly. "Dorian..."

"Don't, Sam," She said shrugging him off. "I wasn't trying to make this personal. I was trying to stay objective." She nodded at Rodney. "Then I found out he was involved. I was hoping this was just some random supernatural occurrence in this town, but then..." Tear's welled up in her eyes and Sam pulled her into his arms.

"It's not your fault," He told her. "We've been hunting this demon forever."

"Isn't it," She snapped, tear filled eyes glaring at him. "I mean come on Sam, why would the demon come here? He knows about me, Sam. He's trying to use me to get to you and Dean and your father! All of this is my fault."

"Stop it," Dean snapped, turning on her. "This demon has been messing with us for a long time."

"And it's always come after you by taking away the people you love," She said, standing up. "Now it lured us back here, using Rodney and..." She shrugged. "And me. It's using me to get to you and I can't let it do that."

Dean walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, listen to me-"

She wanted to, she really did. His words were lost on her though.

"_Dorian."_

The voice called to her, beckoned for her to follow. She tried to resist, but her limbs weren't listening to her will. Her legs moved without her permission, pushing forward until everything was blurred and all she saw was a narrow path that lead her in the direction of the voice.

"Dorian," Sam called, but Dean shushed him.

"Let her go," He said, yoking Rodney up. "That's the same freaky trance look she got before."

"Dean what are you talking about," Sam asked, worriedly. "We can't just let her go!"

"No," John said, speaking finally. "We're going to let her lead us right to Rodney's partner."

"I don't have a partner," He pleaded. "You're all crazy!"

"Shut up," Dean said shoving him forward.

"This is a bad idea," Sam said.

"No," John said, eager to get to the end of his road. "It's perfect. Dorian will lead us to Rodney's partner and the demon."

"Yeah, but if she hasn't written a spell," Sam told them. "And besides what if she's locked in the trance? What if we can't pull her out of it?"

"I think it's just trying to get her there," John reassured him. "It's trying to lure her, so she can lure us."

They walked out of the motel room and out into the street. Cars honked, annoyed that the pedestrians had dared to walk in front of them. Dean ignored them, keeping a tight grip on Rodney and following Dorian.

He was with Sam, he didn't like this, but it was the best way to get to the bottom of it. They needed to stop the demon and get Jimmy back. They had changed Sam's visions before. They could do it again.

They walked up the sidewalk, passing through town and into the houses. People watched them curiously, but Rodney was smart enough not to call out for help. He wasn't sure what Dean or his friends would do to him.

They walked past the cemetery, passing the woods where Dean and Sam had initially found out Dorian was a witch. Dean remembered the bruise on her cheek and anger welled up at the man he was gripping by the arm. He may not be Dorian's dad, but he sure as hell looked enough like him.

By the time Dean was done being pissed off he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks, jerking Rodney back in the process.

"No freakin' way," He muttered.

"Oh my god," Sam said, staring at where Dorian was standing.

John took in both of his son's expressions. Both seemed shocked, even appalled, but he had no idea why. Dorian was standing on the foundation of an old house, long gone. The rubble was still piled on top of it, and she was walking through it as if looking for something.

"What is it," He asked, searching his two sons for answers.

Sam looked at him with pain filled eyes. "This is where Dorian lived before she came with us."

Dean nodded, keeping his eye on Dorian. "It's also where they tried to kill her."

Dean watched as Dorian picked through the rubble, throwing old beams and burnt items away from where she was trying to dig.

He pushed Rodney towards Sam. "Hold on to him."

His brother nodded and Dean walked over to Dorian. He grabbed onto her shoulder, but she didn't notice and continued pulling rubble out of the way. Dean took her arm and pulled her around to face him.

"Dorian!"

The glaze over her eyes faded and she stumbled into his arms.

"It's okay I've got you."

"Dean," She asked, leaning her head against his chest. Blinking she looked around her. "Are we where I think we are?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. You okay with this?"

John walked over to them, avoiding the debris. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Dorian pulled away from him and looked around. She wondered why the town hadn't cleaned him up. It's not like they had more important things to do. She hugged herself as all the bad memories she had tried to forget came flooding back to her.

Her fathers hand rising at her over and over again. The belt he would take from his own waist to teach her a lesson. Her hands tied to the banister as she watched people she had known her whole life walk out on her. Flames rising around her. Smoke filling her lugs as she coughed, trying to find a fresh breath of air.

She took a step back, stumbling over an old beam. She started to fall, but John grabbed hold of her arm and kept her on her.

"Whoa girl, I've got you."

"I'm fine," She lied, pushing away from him.

"You sure," Dean asked. He knew she was lying. Dorian was trying to be tough, just like she always did. "Cause you don't..."

"Dean," She said glaring at him. "I can do this. I...have to do this, all right?"

He stared at her. Her eyes never wavered from his. She was determined. Finally, Dean nodded. "All right. What's underneath this rubble here?"

Dorian ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Um, the basement."

"Son of a bitch," Sam said, walking over to them with Rodney.

"What," Rodney asked, shaking in Sam's grip. "What is it?"

"Shut up," Dean said. "All right, the demon is probably down there with Jimmy and whoever this jerks partner is." He started pulling beams away, John and Dorian helping.

"I hope we're not too late," She said.

"Jimmy will be all right," Sam told her.

Dorian paused for a moment and looked at Rodney. "He better be." She saw him shift uneasily in Sam's grasp. She waited for the moment to pass and then she went back to work, not wanting to waste any more time in getting to Jimmy.

They cleared the debris enough to reach the cellar door. Dean jerked it open and the smell of sulfur wafted up, causing them to cover their noses.

"Oh yeah," John said. "This is the right place."

Dean started down the stairs, the rest following. He pulled out his gun, even though he knew it wouldn't kill the demon. They still didn't know who Rodney's partner was and Dean had no doubt that whoever it was, they were human.

The basement was dark, musty. Dorian formed an energy ball and held it out in front her. The blue glow provided enough light for them to see around.

Unlit, half burned candles were scattered around the room. An altar stood near the far wall complete with a small cauldron, athame, and an old book.

Dorian walked over and glanced at the items. There was a dark liquid inside the chalice. She looked up at them. "Blood." She flipped the book open, staring at the spells and incantations. "This is not good."

"Care to elaborate?" Dean asked. "This whole situation isn't good."

"The incantations, the ritual sacrifice. Whoever is doing this, isn't doing it for power," She told them shaking her head. "They're doing it to bring someone back from the dead." She glared at Rodney. "You son of a bitch! You're trying to bring my father back!"

"No! I would never bring that man back!"

Suddenly all the candles lit themselves. Everyone looked around on edge, ready for whatever was here.

"He's not bringing anyone back," A hooded figure said walking out of the shadows.

Dorian heart pounded in her chest. She turned to the figure, energy ball forgotten in her hand. "No," was all she breathed.

The figure nodded and dropped his hood. "Yes, little witch. It's me."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said.

Sheriff Cochran stood there nonchalantly while two guns were aimed at him. "You might as well put those weapons down, boys. They can't hurt me."

"Yeah, well if it's all the same to you," Dean said, keeping his weapon aimed. "We'll hold on to them."

Cochran smiled and walked towards Dorian.

"I wouldn't," John said stepping towards him.

He turned his head towards the father Winchester. His eyes flicked yellow causing John's anger to rise.

Dorian gasped. Bad memories ran over her. She knew what it was like to have a demon inside of her. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

Cochran's eyes returned to normal and he looked over at Dorian. "You, little witch, are going to die so I can have my daughter back."

"Like hell," Dean snapped. Cochran ignored him and stalked towards Dorian.

She flung her energy ball at him. It slammed into him, causing him only to take a step back. He looked at his chest and then up at Dorian.

"You don't really think you can stop me? You killed my daughter." He stalked towards her. "She didn't deserve to die!"

"I didn't kill her," Dorian said taking a step back. "You..."

With non human speed, Cochran was suddenly in front of her, his hand coming across her her face so hard he sent Dorian flying into the wall. Without hesitation Dean fired his gun, the bullets shoving Cochran forward as they slammed into his back.

He turned to them. His eyes flicked back to yellow. "Ahh the Winchester's." He left Dorian slumped against the wall and went to his real targets. "I had to say when the good ol' Sheriff summoned me I was ready to kill him. I thought he was taking me away from my plans."

Sam had let go of Rodney. The man was now cowering against the wall. Sam stared at the yellow eyed son of a bitch and wanted nothing more than to rip it's head off for what it did to his family.

"He told me what he wanted, but he didn't really have anything I cared for in return. Not until he mentioned the name Winchester." Using his power he threw the men into the wall, their weapons clattering to the ground. He smiled as he watched the three men struggling to get free.

The demon walked over to Dorian. She looked up at him defiantly and he smiled. "Cochran wants you dead. Jimmy was only a decoy to get you here, but now I'm not so sure." Reaching out he caressed the side of her face now red from Cochran's blow. She jerked her head away. "You have potential. Much like little Sammy does."

Rodney saw the distraction and started to run from the basement.

"I don't think so," The demon said not taking his eyes off Dorian. He flicked his hand out and Rodney flew into the wall along side the Winchesters. "That's better."

"What do you want?" Dorian asked shakily.

Leaning in, he sniffed her hair. "You've had one of my friends in you. Didn't you relish in the feeling of having her inside you?"

Dorian shuddered. "Relish isn't exactly the word I had in mind."

He shrugged. "Well to each is own I suppose." He stood up.

"Where's Jimmy," Dorian asked, pushing herself up against the wall.

"Hmm," He asked as if his mind were somewhere else. "Oh, over behind those boxes there." He gestured to the other side of the basement where old junk and boxes were stacked.

Dorian wanted to run over to him, but knew the demon would stop her. Instead she started speaking in latin.

"Tsk tsk," The demon said sardonically. He threw out his arm, sending Dorian flying sideways along the wall. "Try not to do things like that."

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch," Dean yelled. "We're the ones you want!"

He laughed. "You're right about that my boy." He let Rodney drop to the floor. "There's rope on the ground over there. Get it and tie them up."

Rodney nodded and scurried for the rope. He wasn't about to cross this thing. Whatever the hell it was.

Walking over, the demon jerked a dazed Dorian up by her arm. With a gesture the Winchesters fell to the ground.

"Try anything," The demon said, wrapping his arm around her. "And little Dorian here, will pay for it."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: All right, one more chapter after this. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Rodney's lifeless body stared up at the ceiling, mouth wide in horror. The demon had taken care of him as soon as Rodney finished tying everyone up. The three Winchester's sat on one side of the basement, Dorian and Jimmy the other.

"Stop it," Dorian cried as Cochran punched Dean across the face again. "Damn it leave him alone!"

Yellow eyes had let Cochran take control so the sheriff could have a little fun before the ritual began. Cochran had taken his wrath out on Sam already. The youngest Winchester was slumped against the wall, his face turning several shades of purple. He hadn't touched John.

Cochran whirled towards her. "What's the matter? Don't like seeing your boyfriend beat up?"

"It's me you want! Let them go!"

"Dorian shut up," Dean yelled.

Cochran slammed Dean with a blow that sent his head into the rough brick wall. Dean cried out as his forehead split open and blood starting pouring out of the gash.

Dorian sucked in her breath. This was the beginning of Sam's vision. She looked over at Jimmy worriedly. The old man looked back at her, eyes wide with fear.

"You should listen to your friend, little witch," Cochran said, stalking over to her. "I'm just killing time until..." He smiled. "Well until I get to kill you."

"Then kill time with me," She spat back at him. "Leave them out of it."

"Dorian," Sam pleaded. "Don't do this."

Cochran knelt in front of her. "You're right. You are the one I want." Reaching out he slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, becoming furious.

Dorian shook her hair out of her face and glared at Cochran. "The whole time you wanted me dead because you thought I was a witch. That I worked with the devil."

He grabbed her hair and pulled their faces together. "You are a witch!"

"Yeah," She glared at him. "But I'm not the one making deals with demons."

"That's different," He seethed. "I'm doing it to get my daughter back."

"No," She whispered. "You're not. You're doing this for vengeance."

He smiled and released her hair. "You're right. Part of this is to make you pay."

"Only you're punishing the wrong person," Dorian told him, trying to loosen the ropes. "Marion is dead because of you and all the other people who...

Cochran back handed her before she could finish the sentence. "Don't say it! You're mother deserved to die! You were the one who called her spirit back! It's your fault that my daughter is dead!"

Dorian smiled at him, buying time as she pulled her raw wrists through the rope. "Did I touch a sore spot? Why are you getting so defensive, Sheriff? If your not in any way responsible for your daughters death, then why are you so angry?"

Cochran jerked her up to her feet and shoved her into the wall. "Because of you! You're the reason for all of this!"

Dorian nodded. "Maybe you're right." Her hand slipped free from the rope. "Maybe all of this is my fault." She formed an energy ball. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you hurt them because of me!"

She flung the energy ball at him. Cochran wasn't prepared and went sailing back on his ass. Before he could get up Dorian hit him with another one. Cochran snarled at her and his eyes suddenly turned yellow.

The demon smiled up at her. "You know, you shouldn't have done that."

Dorian smiled at him. "Yeah, well I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to." Letting her power fill her Dorian's feet lifted off the ground.

"No," Dean and Sam yelled in unison. John just looked at the girl, in awe.

She ignored them. "You want me, demon boy. You've got me."

He chuckled, getting to his feet. "Well now, this is interesting. No wonder Cochran wants you dead."

She looked around. "Yeah, I could see why the crazy, psycho killer cop wants me dead." She looked back at the demon. "Too bad he's not going to get his wish."

Throwing out her arm a beam of light shot from her hands and at the demon, knocking him back into the wall. Yellow eyes faded back to brown and Cochran's body slumped to the ground unconscious.

Dorian lowered herself to the ground, stumbling forward. She was drained. That had taken a lot of energy out of her. She pushed herself over to Dean.

"That was really stupid!" He said as she reached behind him and started to untie him. "The last time you did that you almost died!"

She nodded. "But it worked didn't it?"

He pulled his hands free and Dorian fell back against the wall.

"Hey," He said, grabbing her shoulders. "Stay with me all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She told him. "Untie everyone. We have to get out of here."

Dean released her and turned to Sam, quickly undoing his brothers ropes. "Are you all right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I got dad. You get Jimmy."

When John's hands were free he stood up and glared at Sam. "What the hell was that?"

"What," He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Dorian," He snapped.

Sam shook his head and went to help Dorian up. "She's only done it once before and it left her in a coma."

"Well it saved our asses," John said. "Get her out of here. Dean and I will handle the demon."

"What," Sam yelled. "No way!" He wrapped an arm around Dorian's waist to keep her up. "That thing killed Jess."

"I'm fine," Dorian said weakly. "We need to tie up Cochran before he wakes up."

"No," Dean said, walking back over to them. Jimmy was behind him, rubbing his wrists. "You're way to drained for this. You saved our asses and I'm grateful, but it took everything out of you. If it comes down to a battle..."

"I can handle it," She said confidently. "Trust me."

Dean stared at her, wanting to do as she asked, but not wanting to put her life on the line to do so. She was pleading with her eyes. He knew that if he made her leave that she was going to be pissed and think he was overprotective. Hell maybe he was, but he didn't want to see her get hurt.

"We don't have time for this," John said, interrupting his sons thoughts. "Sam grab Cochran and help me tie him up. Dean get Jimmy and Dorian out of here."

"No," Dean said keeping his gaze on Dorian. "She stays."

Sam stopped half bent to grab onto Cochran. "What? Dean she's about to drop on her feet."

"I trust her," He said. "If she says she can handle it, then I believe her."

"Sam," John barked. "Hurry up."

Sam resumed helping his father, hoping that his brother was right.

Dorian smiled at Dean, grateful that he listened to her. She looked past him. "Jimmy, get out of here and make sure that no one comes this way. There's going to be a whole lot of trouble and we don't want any innocent people getting in the way."

Jimmy walked up to her and took Dorian's hands. "I can't believe this is all true. I thought you were just trying to pull a fast one on me. Even when I saw the energy ball..."

She smiled at him. "We don't have time right now for this Jimmy."

He nodded, his eyes fading to yellow. "You're right. We don't."

"Dean," Dorian cried in fear, trying to jerk away from Jimmy.

"What the hell," Dean yelled, running over towards them. Jimmy threw out his arm, halting Dean in his tracks.

The other two Winchesters charged for him, but the demon did the same without even looking at them.

"Let them go," Dorian pleaded.

Jimmy smiled, curving his lips in a way that was not natural for his face. "Maybe I will. Well at least one of them, but that all depends on you." He released her arm and started walking around her.

"What do you want," She asked nervously.

He gently picked up a lock of her hair and twined it around his finger. He jerked her head back, causing her to cry out. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You."

Dorian looked over at Dean. He was fighting against the invisible barrier trying to get to her.

Ignoring the Winchesters, Yellow Eyes released Dorian's hair and walked back in front of her. "You, for one of them."

"And if I refuse," She asked glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Well then, you all die."

"I thought you already made a deal with Cochran. I thought you had to kill me to bring Marion back."

Laughing he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now whoever said, killing you was part of the deal? I only agreed to bring the girl back. Not who he had to sacrifice to get her."

"Don't you dare," Dean snapped, causing Dorian to look over at him. "Don't you agree to this, we'll find another way."

Dorian watched Dean struggling, trying to get to her. She couldn't stand by and watch him die. Not if she could do anything about it. Of course that was a last resort. She could still bide time.

"What was the original deal," Dorian asked looked back at Yellow Eyes. "Between you and Cochran I mean?"

"Why do you want to know," He asked raising an eyebrow. "It has nothing to do with what we're doing now."

She shrugged. "Amuse me."

Chuckling he wagged a finger at me. "You see this is exactly why I want you. You've got spirit kid. You would be a great addition."

"A great addition to what," She asked, her interest peaked.

"Aww now that would spoil it," He said in reply. "But..." He held up a finger. "I will tell you this. It has to do with the same reason I want Sammy boy."

Sam scoffed. "Me?"

Yellow Eyes looked over at him. "That's right Sammy." He walked over to the youngest Winchester. "I want you too. It's just not the right time to take you."

"Why," Sam asked, confusion written on his features.

"You're special, Sammy. I've been watching you for a long time now."

"Mom? Jess?" He questioned, tears filling his eyes.

Yellow Eyes shrugged. "They weren't part of the plan. I need you tough, Sammy. Not coddled."

Suddenly Yellow Eyes dropped to his knees. His hold on the three Winchesters was released. Turning his head he saw Dorian quietly reciting a spell. "I underestimated you, little witch."

Ignoring him, Dorian kept up with her words. If she lost her concentration it was all over.

Dean jumped for the demon, but he threw up his hand and Dean was once again imbolized.

"Don't get your hopes up," He said panting. "I was only distracted, boys."

Dorian ignored his words. She could feel him weakening, but it was also weakening her. She kept talking, kept on with the spell. Yellow eyes tried to keep his hold on Dean, but she could tell he was gaining his freedom.

John and Sam ran for him, and the demon couldn't stop them. Using what little power he had left he released his hold on Dean.

He smiled at them with Jimmy's face. "I'll be back boys." His mouth spread open, a large black massing shooting out and up, the force throwing the men back. It shot up through the stairs and dissipated outside.

Dorian sagged to her knees, her strength spent.

"Hey," Dean said, jogging over to her. He knelt down and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes," She said, her head still facing the ground.

Dean put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. Blood was dripping down her nose. "Using the sleeve of his shirt he gently wiped it away. "Well it's good your not lying."

She smirked at him. "I just need rest."

He smiled back at her. "Now that I believe."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: All right, here's the last chapter in the story. I have some ideas for a few more, but I'm not sure if I should keep going. I've decided to leave it up to my readers. If you want more, then leave a comment saying so. If you think this should be the last one then state that. Who ever has the most votes will decide the turn out.

Dean handed his father another beer and they leaned on the rail of the balcony. Dorian had insisted after they left Ruddington that they find a place to crash for a while. A place where she could go shopping and cook a real meal.

Jimmy was fine after the possession, though understandably shaken. Dorian knew what he felt like, but knew to leave well enough alone. Cochran was with the state police. Jimmy had seen to it. Claimed the man went crazy and kidnapped him, trying to sacrifice him to a demon.

The three Winchester's and Dorian had been long gone before then. They didn't want to get in the middle of it. They hightailed it out of there as soon as they were able to grab their bags.

Dean glanced over his shoulder when he heard Dorian laugh. She and Sam were sitting at the table, finishing their dinner. They looked peaceful. Happy, almost. Both of them. Something that never seemed to happen, at least not at the same time.

"You did good in taking her on," John told him, noticing the look on Dean's face. "If nothing else I think she's good for your brother."

Dean shrugged and looked back out over the city scape. "I think she's good for both of us."

John smirked. "I think you're right. She's a good kid, Dean. I underestimated her, but she saved our lives back their."

"Not for the first time," He stated. He took a swig of his beer. "She's a damn good cook too."

John laughed heartily. "Yeah, I'll give her that. I haven't had a meal that good, well, probably since your mom was a live."

"What is this about," Dean said suddenly. "You're being way too nice. Somethings on your mind."

Nodding, John stood up and turned to face his eldest son. "I meant what I said before. You did good in taking her on."

Dean cleared his throat and turned to face his father. "I'm assuming there's a 'but', somewhere in there."

"She makes you vulnerable," He stated. "You and Sam always look out for each other, but when she's on board that's a third wheel. You can't keep track of Sam and Dorian at the same time."

Dean shook his head. "It hasn't been a problem. You've seen for yourself that she can handle herself so what's the issue?"

"Yes, she can handle herself," John replied, a grim look on his face. "But, Dean, you have to admit, your judgment isn't the best when it comes to her. You want her out of harms way and your willing to put yourself in the line of fire to do it."

"And how is it any different than what we do anyway," He asked angrily. His temper was rising. He knew that the peace wouldn't last. It never lasted long in the Winchester family. "We go out there every day and put ourselves in front of monsters to keep other people safe. Why is Dorian any different?"

"Because it interferes with the job, son," He snapped.

"And that's all you can think about, right? The job? The demon that killed mom? No one else matters except for the three Winchester's is that?"

"Dean, I'm not saying that. The demon knows who she is now! She's a target, just like Sam!"

"So what do you want me to do," He asked, spreading his arms in question. "You want me to drop her back with Missouri or maybe send her to Caleb?"

"Maybe that's best," John said. "It'll keep your head clear."

"My head is fine," He snapped. "I can't believe after everything she did you still want her gone."

"You need to watch out for your brother first," His father snapped at him. "Family is the most important thing, Dean!"

Dean felt his body shaking in anger. In a low, even voice, he said, "Dorian is family. Maybe not to you, but to me and Sam, she's family. If you don't like it, that's your problem." He turned his back on his father and walked inside, slamming the glass door shut behind him.

Dorian and Sam stopped laughing and turned to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong," Dorian asked, getting up and going over to him.

Dean shook his head and walked past her. Slamming his beer on the table he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, walking out with a word to either of them.

"I have a feeling my dad is being obnoxious," Sam said, tense with anger. He could only imagine what Dean was upset about, but he figured it was about Dorian. It had been the only reason Dean had fought with John lately. He stood and headed for the glass door.

Dorian grabbed his hand. "Go get, Dean," She said quietly. "Let me talk to your father."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me, Sammy. Go after Dean."

Reluctantly Sam nodded and followed his brother out the front door.

Dorian took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she couldn't have Dean and John fighting because of her. Making her way over she gently opened the glass door and stepped out. John was leaning over the rail and turned when he heard the door open.

She smiled at him, letting the door shut behind her. "Hi, John."

He gave her a weak smile in return. "Dorian."

Walking over she leaned against the rail next to him. "Must have been some fight."

"It usually is," He said looking back to the horizon. "Nothings ever done simple in this family."

Dorian chuckled. "I can attest to that." The gentle laughter passed and a pensive look crossed her features. "John, I know you don't like me much-"

"It has nothing to with liking you," He said quickly. "You're a good person, Dorian. You help people, would sacrifice yourself for the life of an innocent. You've kept my boys alive so far and for that I thank you."

"I would give my life for them too," She told him.

He could here the sincerity in her words and nodded. "I believe you, but they'd never give you the chance."

She smiled slyly. "You'd be surprised at how much control they think they have over me and how much they actually do. I do what I want, despite what Sam and Dean think."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter. You are to them, what they are to me."

"I don't follow."

"A weakness, Dorian. My boys are my weakness. That's part of the reason I left," He glanced down at his beer. "I couldn't handle myself if I was watching out for them. The same is true for you. They can't watch out for themselves when they're looking out for you."

She nodded. "Maybe your right. Maybe I am a weakness, but so are you John Winchester. Those boys love you and would do anything for you, even give their lives. The same they would do for each other and for me. I would do the same for them." She looked over at him. "We look out for each other. It's not just one sided and as much as you want me to go away, I won't." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "It's not because of me. Well part of it is. They're the only family I've ever had and I'm not willing to let that go so easily, but mainly it's because if I wasn't around and something happened to either of them, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'd never know if I'd been able to prevent it and that would kill me inside."

"If you want to be mad at someone John Winchester, than be mad at me. Take your anger out on the source and leave your sons out of it," She said, fiery anger in her voice. "I will not be the cause of a feud between you three."

John laughed and Dorian couldn't understand why. He pushed himself off the railing and turned towards her. "Little girl there's always been a fight in this family, long before you ever came along. The only reason we fight so much is because we're all so damn stubborn." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I can see why my boys trust you. I don't like to admit it, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not a weakness after all. Maybe you're that little bit of extra strength they need to get through this."

Dorian blushed and looked away. It hadn't been her intention for the man to praise her. She just wanted to smooth things over between him and Dean. "I don't know about that."

"I can see what they see in you," He said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Just promise me you'll take care of them."

She looked up at him, unsure of the sudden blind faith that John seemed to have in her. Finally she nodded. "They're my family. Isn't that what family does?"

He nodded back at her. "I suppose it is."

The tension eased and suddenly they found themselves talking as if Dorian had known John for as long as the boys. They made their way back inside. John once again grabbed hold of Dorian when she tripped over the threshold. They sat around the table munching on the brownies Dorian had made for desert and drinking beer. Laughing at embarrassing stories Dorian had urged John into telling.

"You're joking!" She exclaimed, trying not to let her beer go through her nose.

John chuckled. "Nope, all over the walls! Mary was furious! Even more so when I started laughing!"

Dorian leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe Dean did that! Just pulled it right out of his diaper and finger painted with it." She shivered. "That's nasty!"

"Imagine cleaning it up!"

She shook her head. "No thanks!"

The door to the hotel room opened. Dean and Sam came sauntering in, both with grim expressions.

"Hey guys," Dorian said, beaming up at them. "You're dad and I were just talking."

The brothers exchanged a glance.

"About the demon," Sam asked, confused by the smiles on their faces.

Dorian and John exchanged a glance of their own and he gave her a wink.

"More like old stories from your childhoods," She replied turning back to them.

"Stories?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "From our childhood?" His father was not a light banter kind of guy. There was always something important going on that took priority.

"Yeah," She laughed. "Ahh, Dean you never told me you were so well schooled in finger painting."

"What are you..." Suddenly his face turned a bright crimson. "Dad!"

Dorian fell over in a fit of laughter and John chuckled. Sam looked at all of them confused. Dorian gestured for them to sit down and grabbed each of them a brownie as they filled Sam in on the story. Dean sat their sulking, not liking the fact that he was the butt of the story.

That is until John told a few whoppers about Sam and the tables were suddenly turned. It went on that way until close to midnight.

John bid them good night, giving Dorian another wink before retreating to his room.

Sam and Dean turned on Dorian the second the door closed.

"What the hell was that," Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dorian had walked to the small kitchen and was cleaning up the mess from dinner. "What was what?"

"Uh, the man who was here when we came back," Dean told her, leaning against the wall. "He looked like our father, but he sure as hell didn't act like him!"

She shrugged. "We just talked."

"Dad doesn't just talk," Sam told her. Walking over he grabbed a pot and brought it to the sink to wash. "It's business or demons, but he doesn't just talk."

Dean snapped his fingers. "You put a spell on him? Some kind of happy, happy, joy, joy spell, right?"

Laughing, Dorian grabbed a rag and wiped down the counter. "Can't you guys just take it for what it was? A good time. We all had a good time and that's what counts right?"

"It was just...strange," Sam said, grabbing another pot.

"Yeah," Dean added. "I haven't seen him that relaxed since before mom died."

She shrugged. "Well, everyone needs to relax sometimes."

"Speaking of which," Sam said, taking the rag from her. "You spent half the day cooking. Dean and I will finish cleaning up. You go relax."

"You sure," Dorian asked, looking at Dean.

With a growl he nodded. "Yeah, go take a bath or something. We'll finish up." He stood up and Sam threw the rag at him.

Shaking her head, Dorian walked out of the small kitchen. She grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom. A soak in the tub actually sounded good.

Later that night Dorian found herself staring at the ceiling. Dean's soft snores drifted to ears in the darkness. Her heart ached. They had a wonderful meal, and she'd even cleared the air with John, but still she felt a twinge of guilt in her gut.

Getting up, Dorian walked out onto the balcony, quietly closing the door behind her. The wind was whipping and she shivered against it, wrapping her arms around her. Clouds were rolling in and thunder rumbled with the promise of rain.

She didn't know how long she was standing out there, just thinking. She hadn't even heard the door open. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

"Take it easy," Dean told her. "It's just me."

Dorian gave him a soft smile over her shoulder and then stared off into the distance again.

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head.

"What's up?"

"I don't know exactly," She said, even though she knew it was a lie. "The hunt is over and god willing, I'll never have to go back to that town again."

Dean dropped his hand from her shoulder and moved to stand beside her. "But..."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "You're not going to drop it are you?"

He smiled. "Not a chance."

With a heavy sigh she hung her head. "It's stupid. It's really stupid."

"Try me."

"I feel bad about Rodney," She blurted out. "I was ready to kill the man, thinking he was just as bad as my father. Maybe because he looked like him and reminded me so much of him, I don't know. The point is he was innocent and we lead him directly to his death." Tears stung her eyes and she willed them to go away.

"Hey," He whispered gently taking her by the arm. Dean pulled Dorian to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't your fault. Cochran set it up to look like it was Rodney."

"And we were quick to condemn," She whispered into his chest. "He was my family, Dean. Maybe I could have learned something about where I come from. Maybe he knew something about my mom, or if I've got other family."

"You do," He said squeezing her tighter. "We're your family remember?"

She nodded. "I know. It's just..." She pushed away from him. "Hell I don't know. He lost his life because of me, because of us!"

"Because of Cochran and the demon," Dean told her. "Look, I'm not saying it was right, but you know as well as I do that-"

"There are casualties," She finished. "I know."

Dean pushed her hair out of her face. "Come on, lets go back to bed. You're still tired from exerting yourself."

She nodded, not really feeling any better, but knowing that as long as the boys were there, that in the end, it would work out. Dean tucked her into bed before crawling in beside her. Turning on her side, she felt herself relax as a little as Dean through his arm over her.

"Dean?"

"Yeah," He mumbled through a yawn.

"Thanks."

Lifting his head he looked over at her. "For what?"

Dorian shrugged. "For everything. For getting me out of Ruddington and keeping me safe. For giving me a real family, even if it is dysfunctional. Just thank you. You and Sam both."

Giving her a reassuring squeeze he said, "Good night, Dorian."


End file.
